A Wedding Requires 3 Things: Guests-A Reception-And Two Poor Sods
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: A continuation of Invitations: Guests have come bearing congratulations and roles are assigned as the date of Rean and Laura's wedding marches forward. Unfortunately for all involved, especially the Bride and Groom, their guests are not what normal people would call...stable. 3-Part story based in three genres, Family, Humor, and Romance
1. Chapter 1

**After several months of work on other projects and replaying the game, I decided to write a continuance of Invitations covering the context of said letters. For those who didn't read, it's under my profile. For those that have, here you go!**

It was one thing to have friends and family to come and congratulate you on good news.

It was another thing entirely when those friends and family happened to be famous.

The first guests to the town of Legram were pretty simple. Towa and George were in Erebonia for a few months and wanted to give their congratulations in person. Shortly after, Kenneth Lakelord and Monica arrived; one going fishing shortly after giving his congratulations while the other challenged her friend to a race in the lake.

Rean and Laura, the couple in question, entertained these early visitors for a few days before wishing them farewell, all promising to be there on the promised date.

Then came the first circus.

A caravan of limos rolled down the highway, scaring the residents of Legram stiff. It wasn't every day that such expensive vehicles rolled down the street and parked in the square, even more so when those cars were flying the colors of Houses Albarea and Rogner.

Nor was it every day one saw a heavily modified Orbal bike trying to outrace said limos.

Atop the hill, in the villa of the ruling lord, gold eyes stared exasperatedly out a window. "Must they always make such an entrance?"

A groan answered the question, a man shifting under the covers of the room's bed. "Who's making a what now?"

Laura chuckled and looked to her fiancée, cheeks wrinkled in amusement. "Oh, just our friends from up north. It looks like they abused their powers to get here."

Rean groaned and sat up, scratching at the scar on his chest. "That means the Albareas right? Didn't think they'd have enough time to come visit for another month."

Laura nodded and glanced out the window again. "It looks like Angelica has arrived as well. I'd recognize that bike anywhere."

Rean yawned, thinking to his own bike stored in the shed outside. "Yeah, that sounds like her alright. Let's get dressed, I don't think we should keep them waiting."

"Quite so," Laura agreed. "The last thing our friends need to see is my nightwear."

Rean rolled his eyes. "Please, you could wear that nightgown to war."

Laura shrugged, knowing it was technically true. "Come on, we need to make sure Angelica doesn't seduce someone."

Rean laughed and caught the shirt she threw at him. Considering their version of foreplay involved steel against steel before any clothes came off, they were used to getting changed in a hurry.

Once they were ready, Rean in some jeans and a white collared shirt with black dress shoes while Laura wore a white buttoned blouse and blue skirt with brown laced up boots, they exited the villa. They waved to Klaus as they left, informing him that they'd have guests again that day.

Once outside, they breathed in the familiar moist air and started down the long stairs to the square. As expected, most of the town had turned out to see the procession, but Rean and Laura were focused in on three in particular.

"Jusis, Paula, Angie!" Rean called to his friends, two blondes and a head of purple turning to greet him. "We didn't expect you guys to come so soon!"

The lone male blonde smirked at the couple, hand coming to rest under his chin. "Why would we not come at such a prodigious announcement? You made time to come congratulate us, so we made time to do the same."

Paula giggled and bounced up to Laura, taking her hand. "I'm so happy to hear you guys finally got a date set! Here I was, worrying two of my best friends would never do it!"

Laura chuckled. "Paula, you and Jusis were the first sevens to get married. We've been in talks with our fathers for months trying to get everything straight."

Angelica sidled up, joining the huddle and grinning at Rean. "Well, when you have the Ashen Chevalier and the Alabaster Queen tying the knot, who doesn't want to give their congratulations in person."

She winked. "Can't say I'm not a little envious though, I never did get any of you to join me for a ride."

Rean glared halfheartedly. "Yeah, no. Anyway, would you like some refreshments? We can talk over tea."

Jusis strode forward and patted Rean's arm. "Gladly. Please, lead the way."

Rean nodded and turned back to the villa, Laura looping her arm through his. Paula did the same with Jusis while Angelica took the open spot on the right. All the servants that had no doubt insisted they come followed behind at an appropriate distance, but most knew they wouldn't actually be doing much.

Once they were inside, and Klaus served refreshments, the servants were dismissed to speak and trade tips with the elderly butler. Paula got them rolling, an excited grin on her face. "So, you have the date and place, but what about the details?"

Rean shrugged. "We haven't given it _that_ much thought. I mean, we were thinking a potluck for the reception, but that's about as far as we've gotten."

Paula puffed out her cheeks, but Jusis spoke first. "That doesn't surprise me. You did place the date several months from now."

"So that means you'll need help." Angelica said. "Lucky for you, I don't have anything outside of the country until next year anyway. Just ring me up and I'll come running."

Laura laughed. "George and Towa promised the same thing when they were here a few days ago. Kenneth and Monica came by as well, and I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids."

She smiled at Paula. "Speaking of that topic, I'd like you to be one as well."

Paula looked stricken before squealing and jumping over to hug Laura, Jusis smiling in exasperation while Angelica laughed.

"It's not just her." Rean said. "I want you to be one of my groomsmen Jusis. I plan on asking the others when I see them."

Jusis grew stoic before a kind smile he usually only showed his wife rose on his face. "That… I would be honored."

Angelica laughed at her juniors. "Man, you guys really have a lot of planning to do! What, are you waiting for all of your invitees to show up before doing anything, or are we just special?"

Rean rolled his eyes. "Says the one who tried to outrace her own staff. Tell me, what laws did you break on your way here? I promised Towa to give her a list so she knew how hard to glare at you."

Angelica's jaw clicked shut, a look of terror crossing her face.

"That's what I thought." Rean smirked. "Anyway, how long are you guys going to be here? I assume it can't be too long."

Jusis sighed. "You would be correct. Paula and I will have to return tomorrow afternoon in order to make it in time for the fort inspection."

Angelica shook her head too. "Same for me. Dad's on my ass about some social again, but I need to meet with George up in Roer about the new bike model. Maybe I'll see Alisa; she should be back from Nord by now."

Laura finally got Paula off of her. "Well, why don't we go out on the lake today? It's clear this week and Rean's told me the fishing is good."

She got some cheers before Rean, Jusis, and Angelica went to find Klaus and get the Arseid family's personal vessel ready. Laura and Paula, meanwhile, made their way upstairs at Paula's insistence.

Once they were sure they were alone, Laura looked to her giddy friend. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Ok, so remember the last letter we sent you a few weeks ago, about me getting food poisoning?" Paula asked, hands gripping at the green and gold fabric of her dress.

Laura nodded. "Yes, I believe Jusis had a long talk with the hunter who procured the meat. Wasn't the animal sick though?"

Paula shook her head, smile never leaving her face. "No, that's the thing. See… I have a bun!"

Laura tilted her head. "What does bread have to do with this?"

Paula scowled, eye twitching. "Right, you can't figure out a metaphor. Look, Laura… I'm pregnant!"

Laura went slack-jawed, openly gaping at her radiant friend. Paula, already seeing the questions starting to form, started firing off answers. "I'm only two weeks, I haven't told Jusis yet, the doctor put the birth a month after your wedding, and you're the first of our friends to know! It was serendipitous that you sent the invite the day before I found out!"

Laura finally caught up to her own thoughts and squealed, honestly squealed, in happiness. The two friends hugged each other hard, though Laura subconsciously made sure she put no pressure on her friend's gut.

"That's wonderful news!" Laura whispered. "When are you going to tell Jusis?"

Paula pulled away. "I plan to tell him after we get back from the inspection. You know how he feels about his father and brother, so don't be surprised if it takes some time for an announcement to come out."

Laura sobered, an understanding frown crossing her lips. "Yes…I understand why you'd take some time. I hope he knows he'll be a wonderful father, not the former Duke."

"I know he will." Paula answered, hard conviction in her voice. "But let's not get too far into this, we're here for you! Let's get on that boat, and don't worry, I don't get motion sick."

Laura smiled again, leading Paula down the stairs and out to the villa's dock. While they were walking, Laura noticed Paula's searching eyes. "Do you really think I'd wear the ring while we're going out on the water? The last thing I need is for Rean to go fishing for it."

Paula snorted, thinking of the numerous pieces of jewelry Rean had fished from every river he could get his hands on. "Point taken"

The friends laughed and joined the others on the dock, casting out for a relaxing day on the lake. Discussion soon turned to work matters, such as when Rean would have to return to Heimdallr and when Jusis would have to give his report to the Emperor.

Angelica put an end to that by pulling out a deck of Blade cards, the rest of the cruise spent either fishing or trying to win back the spoils of their school years.

They returned to find the servants having fixed a thrice-damned feast. Laura and Jusis admonished them for making so much food for just five of them, so the feast was shared with the townspeople. It quickly evolved into a big party and everyone went to sleep either fit to burst or too drunk to stand.

Waking to a pounding hangover, Rean and Jusis met up in the dining room to nurse some tea and talk again.

The first topic though, made Rean blink. "Paula's asked about kids?"

Jusis nodded. "You can tell it's on her mind. She hasn't touched alcohol in months."

"Well…" Rean sighed. "I can't say it's too surprising. You guys have been married, what, four years now?"

Jusis rubbed his forehead. "Four years and six months. I just have my doubts about it."

Rean shrugged. "Well, with Rufus giving up his claim, you need to make an heir of some sort. I can guess where the trepidation comes from, but you're not Helmut Albarea."

"I know." Jusis growled. "But I fear nonetheless. My only idea of a father is my Uncle, but I spent far too much time seeing the example made by the former Duke. I don't want to be like him, but my schedule may force me into the role."

Rean sipped his tea. "Then don't let it. You can make it so only the most important of tasks require your personal attention, correct?"

Jusis smirked. "That I can, but the doubts still remain. It's not as if I don't _want_ a child of my own… I just wonder if I'll be a good father."

He shook his head. "Forgive me for sharing that burden, we should be celebrating your announcement alone. Tell me, has anyone besides Towa, George, Kenneth, or Monica come to greet you yet?"

Rean smiled. "Not yet, but we're expecting to see a lot of people over the next few weeks. Don't be surprised if you see me in a cast next month, my mother will probably crush my ribs."

Jusis laughed, but winced as pain shot through his head. "Quite… I think I'll go wake my wife, we need to get on the road soon."

Rean waved and Jusis trudged up the stairs, only to be replaced by a far too fresh-faced Angelica. "Yo, that bourbon hitting you hard?"

"No, it's all hunky dory." Rean groaned. "Why'd you even bring Flame Tongue brand bourbon?"

Angelica shrugged. "It's got enough of a kick to get me buzzed. Anyway, when are you guys going to really start planning this out? I need to know so I can help."

Rean pinched his nose, feeling another throb of pain. "Probably after we get our groomsmen and bridesmaids in order. Once we know that, everything else can roll from there."

Angelica smirked. "Sounds good to me. Say, who's going to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor?"

Rean smirked back. "That is for us to know and you to find out."

Angelica almost pressed for an answer before the others came down and joined them. After a quick breakfast, Rean and Laura bid their friends goodbye and watched them leave.

"So…" Laura began. "Paula's pregnant."

Rean burst into laughter, the couple discussing the news excitedly until the rest of the day's business called them away.

Calm settled on the town for the next three days, well-wishers coming only in twos or threes. Linde and Vivi both came to wish them well, and demand front row seats in Vivi's case, though that was her being a joker like always. Klein and Casper had the luck of arriving on the same train, the former swim members catching up while Rean helped clean out a new monster nest on the highway.

After them came most of their fellow classmates from the commoner classes, the most interesting example being Rosine and Becky. The church squire had apologized, again, for deceiving them as to her true identity while Becky has marched into the villa with an entire catalogue of suits, dresses, catering companies, and so on that she and her husband Hugo had made.

Then there were the congratulatory letters for those that could not meet them in person. Most came from their noble friends, with only Theresia being able to show up in person to congratulate her friends. Many of their former instructors sent their own well wishes, even an incredibly pompous one arriving from now Principal Heinrich.

Rean was just glad the man had mellowed out over the last few years.

Then the day came when another train arrived in Legram and practically vomited the old Thors Wind Orchestra alongside Rean and Laura's parents. All of them were led by two familiar faces, Elliot and Fie.

"It's good to be back." Elliot sighed as the group walked toward the stairs leading to the villa. "Haven't been here in eight months I think."

Fie snuggled into her boyfriend's arm. "Yeah, that sounds right. I think we were helping Rean clean out a bunch of ghouls in Lohengrin."

A laugh met her words, the Viscount of Legram stepping up beside them. "That place will continue to harbor its fair share of spirits. While its occupant may be gone, that doesn't mean the residue doesn't linger."

"Let's not give them too much trouble, Victor." Teo Schwarzer said. "We've come to visit our children, let's make sure that remains the reason we're here."

His wife, Lucia, giggled beside him. "I'm just glad they finally decided to take the next step. Rean's been going to every jeweler in the Empire these last few months."

At that time, Mint showed her general predilection towards chaos and somehow caused part of the inn's wall to collapse. Hibelle and Bridget immediately went over to both offer aid and scold the clumsy mechanic while Elliot and Fie guided the parents up the stairs.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by Klaus who bowed to Victor first. "My Lord, it's good to see that you've returned."

Victor smiled at his old friend. "It's good to be back. I'll tell you all about my latest trip over dinner, but right now, can we see the happy pair?"

"Father!" A voice cried, soon revealing Laura in her sparring gear. "I didn't think you'd come so soon!"

Victor opened his arms and strode forward, embracing his sweaty daughter happily. "It's so good to see you, both keeping at your training and finally taking your next big step."

Laura hugged him back. "Thank you, Father. I was more than a little surprised when he popped the question, but I'm glad we were able to settle on a date so soon."

Victor rubbed her back and smiled over her shoulder. "It's good to see you as well, Rean."

Rean stepped around the corner, a towel over his shoulders. "Same to you, sir."

He smiled as his parents came into view. "Mom, Dad. I'm amazed you got here so soon."

Lucia smiled before striding forward and crushing Rean in a big hug. "Oh, my baby boy's getting married! Have you gone dress shopping, chosen a suit, catering-?"

Teo laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Let him breathe dear, he's turning blue."

Lucia grew sheepish and released Rean, blushing when her son started gasping for air. "Sorry, I got excited."

Rean tried to laugh and cough at the same time, but he didn't succeed. After catching his breath, he smiled at his mother. "It's fine, I was expecting you to do that. Thanks for coming, both of you."

Teo smiled and hugged Rean as well, though far gentler than Lucia. "I'm proud of you son, as I always have been. Don't hesitate to give us a call if you need help getting anything ready."

Rean returned the hug before looking back to see Elliot and Fie patiently waiting for their turn. "Elliot, Fie! It's good to see you!"

Elliot stepped forward and bumped fists with Rean. "Nice to see you too. Doing well here I take it?"

Rean laughed. "Not sure why you're asking, considering we saw each other earlier this year. Say, did you get rid of the ponytail?"

"Much to my objection." Fie drawled, drawing Rean's gaze to her. "Good to see you healthy. Considering you guys were sparring, it wouldn't surprise me if there were some broken bones."

Rean shuddered as a memory of a previous spar passed through his mind. "Don't remind me. Anyway, is it just you guys? We heard some kind of crash from the town and were going to investigate."

Elliot sighed and Fie smirked, the silver haired girl speaking first. "That's just Mint. Most of the old Wind Orchestra came to visit you, though Alan couldn't come. Little Denny didn't want her papa to leave."

Rean nodded his head. "Alright, then I assume that mess will sort itself out."

He looked to his parents and soon to be father-in-law, gesturing for Elliot and Fie to follow him while he was at it. "Let's chat in the living room. You guys can catch me up on what's been going on and why Fie there has decided to imitate Emma's hairstyle from back in Thors."

Fie smirked and played with the long braid, following the congregation into the room for a nice afternoon of catching up and grilling the couple on their plans. The missing members joined them half-way through and they all settled into a nice dinner courtesy of Klaus and Lucia.

Once dinner was done, Rean and Laura asked Elliot and Fie to meet with them separately. Teo and Victor joined Rean and Elliot while Lucia went with Laura and Fie.

Elliot felt more than a little nervous as the door shut behind him, Rean and his father sitting at a pair of chairs while Vicotr leaned against the wall. "So… what am I here for?"

"I want you to be my best man." Rean answered, getting straight to the point. "You were my first friend at Thors and you've done a lot to help me over the years. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have."

Elliot gaped, openly shocked, while Teo decided to play devil's advocate. "I thought you'd be asking Mr. Worzel. He did a lot for you during the civil war too."

Rean smiled at his father. "No, Gaius may be one of my best friends too, but he's not one for something like this. Besides, I don't think he'll have the time to learn all the customs with his duties in Nord."

Victor got in on the act. "Then Mr. Regnitz or Duke Albarea. Were they not close friends as well?"

Rean chuckled. "They've already been best men, at each other's weddings at that. I'm pretty sure they'd prefer to just be groomsmen this time."

He looked to Elliot, almost rolling his eyes at the dramatic tears in his friend's eyes. "In any case, Elliot was always my first choice. I hope we can count on you to deliver quite the performance."

Elliot wiped his eyes. "Is that it? …Sure, I'll gladly be your best man. I'll even drag in my entire orchestra if I have to!"

Rean's stare turned blank. "Elliot, we can only have-at most- the old Wind Orchestra in the chapel. The wedding's here, not Roer or Bareahard."

Elliot scratched his head. "Oh, right. So what are your father and the Viscount doing here again?"

"We wanted to play devil's advocate." Teo answered. "But we also need to speak with Rean in private. This was just a nice opportunity to split off from the others."

Victor opened the door for Elliot. "Go and join the others, I think I hear them starting to dig into dessert. We'll join you before long."

Elliot looked worried, but Rean told him to go. After the door shut, Victor grabbed a spare chair and sat across from Rean. "Alright, we're going to cut to the chase."

"Rean," Teo began. "We need to know which title you're going to succeed. By marrying Laura, you're making it so two titles are competing for one person. Mind, if you end up having a couple kids in a few years-I'm not trying to pressure you-then this goes away."

"However," Victor continued. "By imperial law you have to choose. I may have the higher rank, but Legram isn't without it's issues and you can't leave willy-nilly."

Rean groaned. "I thought Elise was going to succeed, Dad. She'd become the Baroness while I took over with Laura here."

Teo chuckled. "You must not have heard. Princess Alfin took your sister as a personal handmaid."

"In other words," Victor continued. "The princess has taken your sister as her lover."

Rean gaped, not able to find any words for several minutes. "…W-wait! I thought she was into boys, always was last I checked!"

Teo patted Rean's shoulder. "Shocked the hell out of your mother and I too. Didn't think it was true until she came to visit with the Princess and your mother heard them going at it."

Rean groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Can we not talk about my sister like Angelica's in the room? Aidios, I'm surprised she hasn't stormed the capital at the news."

Victor shrugged. "It's not uncommon for the Imperial family to take lovers from time to time. Emperor Eugent had Oliviert by a commoner lover before he married the Empress and there's plenty of cases over Erebonia's history of same-sex lovers."

Rean kept his head in his hands. "Geez, if she visits it's going to be awkward."

Teo adopted a light glare. "Are you not happy? From what I saw, the two of them are quite happy together."

Rean shook his head. "Not that, I'm really happy they feel the same for each other. It's just a shock, especially since I saw no hints of it."

Teo frowned. "Rean, you couldn't tell your own sister had a thrice-damned crush on you until your mother cracked the truth over your head. Considering she went to the Princess for comfort after you talked with her about it should have been a big clue."

Rean pinched his nose. "I've gone to Elliot for similar help before and you don't see me trying to steal him from Fie."

He sighed. "In any case, I will give the choice due consideration. I owe a lot to both of you and I don't want either of our families to lose the lands for no good reason. I still think Elise can be the Baroness, but if the law says she can't, then it is what it is."

Teo and Victor looked to each other before nodding. Victor left the room, calling for 'Embarassing Laura Stories' while Teo wrapped his arm around his son. "I'm proud of you, no matter what you chose. I hate having to put this burden on you, but there's little I can do. Maybe when Prince Cedic succeeds the throne, his sister can convince him to change the rules."

Rean shook his head. "I hope he can. Elise deserves her birthright, even if I have to pass it over to her through every piece of bureaucratic crap there is."

Teo rolled his eyes, well used to the old argument. "It's your right as much as hers."

He stood and stretched, bones popping into place. "How about we go join your friends? I have some stories of my own I want to share."

Rean stood as well, stopping by the doorframe as he looked out to the joyful gathering.

 _Man, here I was thinking this would be fun. Laura's not going to enjoy hearing about this, I just know it._

Sighing, Rean joined the festivities. Laura came out of the room she'd gone into with Fie and Lucia, all three women radiant with joy, until Laura noticed Rean's frown.

"Excuse us." Laura said. "I think the spar earlier tired us more than we thought. Father, Klaus, would you mind showing everyone to the guest rooms? Rean and I will retire for the night."

Laura didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Rean by the hand and pulling him up the stairs and into their room. Locking the door, Laura looked back to find Rean out on the room's balcony. "Rean, are you ok? Did Elliot tell you no?"

Rean didn't answer, instead staring out at the town. The lights were on now, giving the buildings a nice glow that made the night peaceful. Minus the new wall in the inn, but Mint had sworn not to touch _anything_ after that.

Laura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Rean, talk to me. How many problems did we have that could have been solved just by talking?"

Rean sighed and gripped her arms. "More than I care to remember. Ok, first things first, Elliot agreed to be my best man."

Laura smiled, resting her head on Rean's shoulder so she could see his face. "Fie agreed to be my Maid of Honor too. Your mother was quite adamant we discuss dress colors then and there."

Rean chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, that sounds like her. Anyway, after Elliot agreed, my dad and yours wanted to talk to me privately. To put it bluntly, they asked which title I was going to succeed."

Laura stiffened, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I thought we already had that worked out. Elise would take over in Ymir and let you follow your own path."

Rean leaned against the balcony railing, Laura putting more of her weight on him. "That's what we agreed, so long as Elise eventually got married. Mom and Dad were pretty lax about it, they just wanted to like the guy and spoil their grandkids. Problem is… well, she and Princess Alfin are a lot closer than any of us thought."

Rean felt Laura go limp. "Wait… what do you mean?"

Rean almost smiled, ruefully wondering how Laura still couldn't pick up on these things. "They're lovers Laura, and they're very physically intimate."

Laura's arms fell away, Rean looking back to see her staring at him in shock. "…Really? But, Princess Alfin flirted with you every time you were in the room with her and Elise had a crush on you so obvious even I could see it!"

"Everyone's going to bring that up today." Rean grumbled. "Look, with this happening, Elise can't become Baroness. I think it's some law passed back when Dreichel's was in power, but the idea is that the Imperial family can't grant land or titles to their lovers. Prevent favoritism and all that."

Laura crossed her arms and nodded. "I see… does that still change our plans?"

Rean shook his head. "No, no. We'll still ask Elise to be one of your bridesmaids. The question is whether or not Princess Alfin is going to force her way into this."

"Well we can't just turn her down." Laura chuckled. "And we can give this more thought after we get everything planned and done with."

She hugged him again, this time kissing his cheek. "Come on, we have a long day tomorrow and we need to talk to our attendants about their responsibilities."

Rean turned and kissed Laura, lingering until they parted. "Sounds good… but I think we need showers first."

Laura frowned before her face scrunched in disgust. "Quite… I'm amazed our guests never commented on it."

Rean shrugged before pulling Laura close. "I'm sure Fie wants to tease us up and down about it tomorrow. Let's get clean first ok?"

Laura smirked and pushed off of him. "I'll take first shower. Mind making sure all our things are in order?"

Rean rolled his eyes. "Yes-yes, I'll get on it. The day you don't need help with the hairdryer is the day all of Zemuria rolls into the sea."

Laura smacked him on the arm before striding off into the bathroom. Rean shook his head after hearing the door click, looking out to the clear sky.

 _Elise, you and I are going to have a long talk when I see you next._

* * *

The parents and friends left two days later, everyone promising to start the preparations in two weeks' time. The only reason Victor wasn't staying was because he needed to fly Prince Oliviert off to some far-flung destination once again.

Shortly after they left, another train pulled into the station. It was a good deal different than the normal trains though, being dyed crimson and stamped with the imperial heraldry. Out of the train walked a small throng of people numbering ten in total.

Two were blonde, two had blue hair, two were brunettes, one had magenta hair, one had black hair, and the last two had silver and green hair respectively. Only two men were among the group, one in a blue suit with a white under shirt while the other had blue robes with white lines weaved in, a dragon shaped belt at his waist.

The rest were women, wearing a variety of dresses ranging from crimson to white and yellow. The blonde in crimson gladly took the lead, skipping out of the station as the others followed.

"So Elise," the crimson clad woman began. "Are you finally going to tell your brother?"

The woman with dark hair sighed. "Princess, I've told you a dozen times that such a thing does not concern them. We're here to congratulate them and see if we'll be needed for the ceremony, nothing more."

Alfin giggled and looked to the eldest member of the group. "What do you think, Ms. Sara? Will any of us actually get to be part of such a momentous occasion?"

Sara scratched her head. "Not too sure, Your Highness. I just want to give my kudos and get back to work."

She looked to the rear of the group. "Not sure how the Orion siblings and Claire found the time to come down though. Didn't Lechter get you in trouble last month?"

Claire shook her head. "He swore to get us out of work this week to make up for it. Besides, Millium wouldn't be quiet about coming to give her congratulations. Altina wanted to come too, though we all know she'll never say it."

Her eyes went to the two girls, Millium glancing around excitedly while Altine hugged a square box to her chest. "No summoning your dolls either. If either of you break something, I won't save you from Laura."

The duo went ramrod straight, making the group chuckle. The other blonde looked over the town herself, wondering at how clear it was. "When's the last time the lake was clear again?"

"I believe is was three months ago," the man in robes answered. "We were there for that, right Alisa? Something about testing a new orbal boat."

Alisa smacked the side of her head. "Right-right. That was a fun time, eh Machias?"

Machias glared at her, adjusting his glasses out of habit while he tried to set her on fire with his eyes. "Quite. I'd never been so sick in my life."

The woman at his side squeezed his hand. "Come on dear, you had fun. Besides, that was Angie's fault and you know it."

Machias shook his head, squeezing his wife's hand as well. "How Gaius got roped into it, I'll never know. Nor how he was able to stay standing."

The man in question shrugged off the question. "I needed to see if it could help the tribe reach better fishing. Considering how noisy it was, it could only be a luxury."

Alisa slugged her boyfriend's arm. "Oh be quiet Gaius. You were super happy when I brought you guys the trucks."

"Which we paid for." Gaius reminded. "Along with our tickets here until her Highness decided to drag all of us onto the Eisengraf."

Alfin pouted, a laugh in her eyes. "See if I ever show the saviors of Erebonia any respect again. Now come on, we got people staring!"

She grabbed Elise by the hand and pulled the struggling girl along, the rest of the group following at a more sedate pace.

For most, it was their first time in the sleepy lakeside town. The presence of the Eisengraf and the Imperial Princess made it a little less than sleepy, the gawkers around them proved as much, but it was still a relaxing stroll up to the villa.

Unless your name was Elise Schwarzer.

She'd been writing to her brother, as always, but she'd resolved to tell him in person about her newest relationship. The problem was, she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news that said relationship was with the Princess herself.

The nerves were enough to make her physically ill, her stomach doing backflips the closer they got to the villa's door. "M-maybe we should come back later, surely they're busy!"

Alfin would have none of it. "Nope, we're all going in there and celebrating! I heard that your brother and Lady Laura's butler make some of the best pizza and tea this side of the Empire and I refuse to leave without trying it!"

By then, the rest of their group had long passed them by. Alisa reached the door first and raised a fist to knock, only for the door to open and her fist to hit Laura square on the forehead.

Laura was nonplussed. "Hello everyone, glad to see you could make it."

"Oh geez!" Alisa cried. "I'm sorry Laura!"

Laura waved off the concern. "It's no issue. Come in, Klaus already has tea going."

She opened the double doors and greeted her friends as they walked by, Emma and Millium giving her hugs while Altina handed the package she held to Laura with a small smile. Machias and Gaius shook her hand as they passed and Sara handed her a wrapped mug.

Claire gave the most sensible greeting, a simple wave and congratulations.

Finally, Laura felt herself bow out of habit as Alfin finally dragged Elise through the door. Alfin was too busy yanking her lover into the house, but she smiled at Laura nonetheless.

Once everyone was situated around the table, Machias pointed out the elephant in the room. "Where's our intrepid leader? Did he get cold feet seeing the Princess?"

"No-no," Laura said. "He got roped into helping replace the inn's wall. Believe it or not, you just missed our parents along with Fie, Elliot, and the old wind Orchestra."

Alisa groaned. "Let me guess, Mint?"

"She's your engineer." Gaius chuckled. "Mint may have a way with machines, but damn if she never does better than break even."

Alfin pouted. "Well that's too bad! I would have given them a lift too, but it was an ordeal getting Father and Mother to let me use the Eisengraf. It was only after I got Ms. Reinford over there on board that they agreed."

Laura inclined her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, Your Highness."

Emma spoke up for the first time. "Not to ruin the mood, but how's Valimar? I didn't see him while we were walking up."

"Valimar's fine." Laura sighed. "He's been acting as an aide to several historians over in Heimdallr when George isn't trying to figure out his armor."

She looked around her friends before sighing. "Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's hear them."

Questions and offers of help damn near drowned her, everyone offering something or other. Laura did her best to answer each question in turn, but it didn't slow down until Rean came back.

"Man, that took longer than I thought." Rean groaned as he walked through the door. "Even with the help we got after Mint took down the wall, I didn't think getting all the outer panels on would be so much work."

He paused at the sound of voices, recognizing his old friends easily. "Oh, that was fast. Then again, everyone was saying a crimson train had pulled into the station."

Sighing at the inevitability of the talk to come, Rean meandered to the living room and peeked inside. "Yo, good to see you guys."

Gaius was the first to see him. "Rean, good to see you! Come to save your fiancée from your well-meaning but overbearing friends?"

Rean laughed, waving to everyone as they turned to face him. "Yes and no. I'm assuming you've all buried Laura alive with your questions, so I'm hoping we can go ahead and start asking our own."

Emma giggled. "Go right ahead. I think we've asked everything we can right now."

Rean nodded, but had to duck as Millium flew at him. "Reany! Come on, let me hug you!"

She jumped and hopped at Rean from every imaginable angle, the black-haired man dodging deftly every time. After a few minutes of this, Altina and Claire wrangled Milliun back onto the couch and apologized to Rean.

Rean waved the apologies away and sat beside Laura. "Alright, since we have you guys here, we'll ask you the same questions we've asked everyone else."

Laura went first. "Millium, Altina, we'd like you to be my train bearers. We understand that you're both a little older than traditional bearers, but you both fit the role well."

Milium leapt from the couch, fist in the air. "You bet your buns I'll do it! I actually get to do something!"

Altina tilted her head. "Are you sure? We could do something else if you like."

"No, we'd like you to do this." Rean answered. "The closest one we could ask is Denny, but she's barely a toddler. We also want every Seven to have an active role in the ceremony, no matter how small."

Altina bowed in her seat. "Then I accept. We will do all we can to help outside of that as well."

"You bet ya!" Millium crowed. "I need to tell Lammy too, come on Alty, we need to go outside!"

The excitable girl grabbed Altina's arm and raced outside, leaving the others in varying states of amusement.

Laura cleared her throat. "Moving on. Emma, Alisa, I'd like to ask you both to join Monica, Paula, and Fie as my bridesmaids. It pains me to let you down, but I've already asked Fie to be my Maid of Honor."

"Ah, it's fine." Alisa assured. "I was the Maid of Honor at Ferris's wedding; I don't need to do it again."

Emma giggled. "Same with me. I don't want to be in charge of so much anyway."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief before looking to a nervous Elise. "Elise, I want to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids as well. You're going to be family when the time comes and I want to make sure you're a part of it."

Her gaze grew flat as she turned to face an expectant Alfin. "Regretfully, I can only offer you the spot of a guest, Your Highness."

When Alfin gasped in shock, Rean took over. "Your Highness, do you really think we're going to let you and that mischievous streak anywhere near Laura's bridal party?

Alfin put on a pout, but Rean could tell he had won. "On the bright side, we would gladly have you help with the decorations. You have a wonderful eye for detail after all, we just ask that you don't go overboard."

Alfin seemed pleased by the offer, a nod showing her agreement, while Elise shook her head. "I… I don't know. All of your bridesmaids have been close friends, but I didn't know you until a couple years ago."

Laura smiled at her. "And we've done much together in that time. I want you as a part of the ceremony and so does Rean. Will you at least give it some thought?"

Elise nodded and stood, Alfin doing the same. "I will. Would it be alright if I go to the lake for a little while?"

Rean and Laura smiled and gestured to the back door. Elise bowed shallowly before striding for the door, Alfin jogging after her.

Once they were gone, Rean heaved a sigh. "I'm going to need to speak with her tonight. Hope you guys don't mind if I can't have a beer later."

Sara barked a laugh. "The fact you finally have beer is enough to make this trip worth it!"

She crossed her legs and grinned. "So, what's my job supposed to be?"

Laura chuckled before standing and moving over to Sara's side. The older woman gazed at her curiously, not understanding the strange twinkle in her student's eye as she sat next to her.

"Instr-no, Sara." Laura began. "I would like you, in light of everything you've done for us over the years we've known you, to take on the role of my mother."

Sara's jaw dropped, not expecting that. "…Say again?"

Laura laughed alongside her friends and fiancée, warm eyes locked on Sara. "I mean what I said. My mother is no longer with us, but you've filled that role admirably in a time I did not believe I needed one. It would be a great honor to both myself and Rean if you would take on the responsibilities tied to being Mother of the Bride."

Sara mentally backpedaled. "N-n-now wait a second! I'm not that old, and I didn't do that much! I can't just take on that role, it'd be an insult to your family!"

Laura shook her head. "Sara, I asked my father last night. He was all for it and I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather ask. Please, for us?"

Sara cast her gaze around for a sympathetic face, but every one she saw said the same thing.

Tears welled in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. "…Ok. Damn it all, I'll do it."

Laura pulled Sara into a hug while the others clapped. Rean, while Laura was trying to calm Sara down, turned to his guy friends. "Machais, Gaius, I'd like you to be part of my groomsmen. Elliot's the best man, but I'm pretty sure you guys didn't want that responsibility anyway."

"Got that right," Machias snorted. "I had a hell of a time with Jusis as was, I don't want to do that again."

Gaius smirked. "Yeah, I don't have the time to learn the customs by the date you set. Good call with Elliot."

Rean nodded at them. "I forgot to ask, how's the leg?"

"As well as it can be." Gaius said, a dull clang ringing through the air when he smacked his leg. "Alisa and Linde have been a big help on keeping it up to date."

Machias groaned. "Remind me to tell you how news of orbal prosthetics was taken in the office, it was an uproar fit to drown a Hippogriff."

Alisa wrapped an arm around Gaius's shoulders. "Oh, I know. I was there to give the presentation, may I remind."

Emma leaned into Machias. "And I had to bring you food since you got locked in there trying to keep everyone calm."

Machias grumbled something about wild cats before Laura returned to her seat. "You finally calm down instructor?"

Sara wiped at a stray tear and blew her nose on a hanky. "You get something like that popped on you, see if you don't cry."

The room had another laugh at her expense before all eyes turned to Claire. She noticed the looks, of course, but had to wonder aloud. "What exactly is my job?"

Rean and Laura shared smiles before Ran answered. "We're asking if you can coordinate everyone. We know you're busy, but if there's a way you can keep everyone in contact, that would be great."

Claire nodded. "Easy, I can grab a group transceiver from the storage hold at base. I'll send you all the signal frequency when it's set up here. I'll relay decisions made here through the main switch board so everyone's up to speed."

Rean sighed in relief. "Thank Aidios. Now that we have that out of the way, I think I'll go talk to my sister. She heard of my relationship with Laura from my own mouth so I'd hoped she'd tell me she got with the Princess in person."

He went out the back and awkward silence descended on the rest. Emma eventually broke the silence. "How did he find out?"

Laura sighed. "His father told him and he told me. We're happy for them, but Rean's not exactly ok with Elise hiding it from him after all the lectures she gave him on being more open with her."

Gaius hissed through his teeth. "That wasn't a good choice on her part."

Sara shook her head. "What choice did she have?"

She looked towards the door, a frown wrinkling her face.

"It was either tell her brother or risk ruining her lover's life."

 _-Rean-_

Elise and Alfin were sitting on the villa's private dock, neither speaking as Rean walked up to them.

"Your Highness." Rean began. "I need to speak with my sister privately. May we have your leave?"

Alfin sighed and stood, curtsying to Rean before making her way back to the villa. The siblings remained silent for a time, both listening to the sound of the waves as Ellise built up her courage.

"So," Rean breathed. "You and Alfin huh? Gotta say, never saw that happening."

Elise was silent so Rean continued. "Really, I'm happy for you. I was always a little afraid that I'd have to do the whole song and dance with being your older brother, but I know Alfin's a good person."

He frowned. "It's not just a… passing thing, is it?"

Elise glared at him, but the heat dissipated quickly. "I… I don't think so. I've been friends with Her Highness for years and it just sort of… happened."

She looked back to the lake. "Honestly, she just up and kissed me out of the blue when that storm with Oroborous settled down. Confessed to me right then and there that she'd tried to deny what she felt by flirting with you. It was a lot to take in…"

Rean sighed and took a seat next to her. "I can imagine. I'm just wondering why you decided not to tell me when you actually started dating the Imperial Princess. Oh, and Dad told me you two are pretty intimate at that."

Elise mumbled a foul curse, making Rean laugh, before turning to her brother. "Honestly, I was afraid. I know it's hypocritical of me, especially since I've told you to not be afraid so many times, but this went beyond me."

She frowned. "Her Highness has been very adamant in turning down any suitors that have come calling for her. The Emperor and Empress have been accepting of this since Cedric will succeed the throne and it removes the idea of a succession crisis this generation. It doesn't stop the upper nobility from whispering though, even if Her Highness is considered a national treasure."

Rean clicked his tongue. "Ah, so you wanted to do what made your lover's life as easy as possible. Ok, guess that's the end of that discussion."

Elise blinked. "What? That's it, no impassioned speech about the bonds of family or trust between siblings?"

Rean glared at her. "I gave up giving speeches when I moved down here. I've had enough getting poked at for my word choice."

Elise blinked before smiling and standing up, dusting off her skirt and standing beside her brother. "You really are acting your age. Who's to say you even need me as a bridesmaid?"

Rean laughed and hooked his arm around his sister, walking back to the villa where his friends and fiancée waited. "Trust me, we'll need you."

"You'll be the only one with a lick of sense for the next few months."

 _Part 1 of 3: End_

 **After looking at this word count, I decided to whack the wedding and prep leading up to it into three parts. This one detailed the roles different members would be taking while giving a glimpse into the other characters lives.**

 **As for Alfin and Elise, since I know people will ask, the subtext of their reactions can be read in either direction as friends or potential lovers. As Rean is taken, obviously, I felt that it could work in those circumstances. Oh, and Patrick got married to Ferris, that's why he's not immediately available as he's dealing with his family lands alongside other such things. They sent a letter though!**

 **If anyone has other questions, just ask! Otherwise, I hope you'll look forward to Part 3, since we have bachelor/bachelorette parties to plan and all kinds of shenanigans leading up to the big day!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Wedding Prep is Nuts

**Here's part two! This time we'll have dress shopping, cater planning, general shenanigans as the cast forgets the previous weddings they've done and run about like headless chickens, and exasperated planners! Should be fun for all involved, no?**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

After a few weeks of congratulations and tearful hugs, Rean and Laura began planning their wedding earnestly with their friends.

Then all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean you're booked?!"

Rean was growling into the orbal phone, barely listening to the rambling woman on the other end. They'd just finished getting the flower order they wanted out of the way, after two days of searching, and now Rean was trying to book a photographer.

He already tried Rex and Fidelio, but they were busy documenting a famine in eastern Zemuria and wouldn't return until next winter.

Rean shook his head as another apology came over the phone. "If you're booked, you're booked. We'll try elsewhere."

He almost slammed the phone back into its rest, making Laura look up from the table where she was comparing fabrics. "No luck?"

A breath exploded from Rean's throat. "No, they're booked the entire month. You'd think they'd make an opening for us, especially since I'm asking months in advance."

Laura shrugged and held another ream of fabric to the light. "You've only tried three photographers. Why not ask Elliot if there are any in Heimdallr he can recommend?"

Rean pinched his nose. "I did, haven't heard from him since I asked. I'll try Norton I guess, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to without getting us in the Chronicle."

Laura nodded. "True, he'd want to write an editorial on it for sure. By the way, do you think I should go with pure white or should I add some color?"

"It's your dress." Rean answered. "I think you'll put Alfin to shame in it regardless, but I have no say in the matter."

Laura grimaced and looked at all the fabric spread out before her. "I wish this wasn't such a big deal. I've had more of these samples sent my way then I know what to do with."

On cue, the door to the room slammed open and Fie walked in with a pile of fabric piled high. "Another delivery for the bride to be."

Laura groaned and slumped in her seat, Rean slumping as well. What next?

 _-Gaius-_

"We can't use the horses?"

Gaius openly stared at his brother, the younger man scratching his head sheepishly. "Yeah… see, Sheeda and Dad didn't get the memo about the wedding so the mares got paired. They'll be too busy giving birth or taking care of the calves next May."

His father appeared equally sheepish. "This is my fault, Gaius. I should have realized you'd want to use the horses as gifts."

"No just that." Gaius sighed. "I was planning on having them help move things from the station to the reception. Emma's going to be pissed with us."

 _-Emma-_

"What?!"

Emma was pacing around the living room of her home; ARCUS pressed to her ear as she listened to Gaius describe his situation. "Are there no other horses you can use?"

 _"_ _None that won't require a lot of training."_ Gaius replied. _"The only ones we'll have available come the wedding day are too young to start hauling goods and they haven't been trained to work together."_

Emma groaned and sat down. "Alright, thanks Gaius. We'll think of something."

She hung up and frowned, hoping nothing else would pop up. The wedding may have been a couple months away from going into planning overdrive, but the more they could get done now the better.

 _-Two Months Later-_

"Rean, the chapel's too small."

Rean looked up from yet another catalogue Elliot had given him, staring at Father Hamilton. "Too small?"

The priest nodded. "It is. I understand neither of you wish the ceremony to be a circus, but there's simply no way to fit all the guests we know for fact are coming."

Rean groaned and his head thudded against the table. It was piled high with decoration ideas, recipes, shopping lists, letters, and all manner of things not relating directly to the wedding. "What can we do?"

Hamilcar shook his head. "I'd say hold the ceremony in the square, then it'd be big enough. Question is whether or not the fog would cooperate with us."

Laura chose then to walk in, two papers in hand. "Rean, do you think we should go with floral ropes or… what's wrong?"

Hamilcar answered for the despondent Rean. "I fear the chapel is too small to fit all the guests you have, milady. The only way we'd be able to fit everyone is if we changed it to an outdoor ceremony."

Laura frowned. "I see… so we should tell everyone to go hunt their dinner then?"

Rean shuddered, an image of everyone in formal dress charging onto the highway with weapons in hand flashing before his eyes. "Let's… not have that happen. I don't know if I'd die of embarrassment or laughter."

Laura blinked before an amused smile spread on her lips. "It would be fun, for sure. I can already see Sharon gladly making a feast out of it."

She looked to the puzzled priest. "I think we'll be fine with an outdoor ceremony. I simply wish to be married in my hometown; it doesn't have to be in the chapel."

Hamilcar bowed in thanks. "Very well, I will begin the necessary preparations. Please remember to tell me which specific passages you wish to have read by next Saturday and I'll take care of the rest."

Laura bowed too. "Thank you, Father. We'll be sure to let you know as soon as we can."

The priest smiled and left, Laura taking a seat next to Rean. "So, who wants to tell Alisa she'll be throwing out all the decoration plans she and Alfin have been going over?"

Rean groaned, wishing Klaus was there to help him sort through this. "I'll do it. You have to go and explain to Sara and our parents that the budget changed."

Both of their heads thudded against the table this time. This was getting a lot more complicated the closer they got to the promised day.

 _-Alisa-_

"Son of a bitch!"

Sharon deftly dodged the table thrown her way and grabbed the phone next to her. "Yes, Master Gwyn? Your granddaughter threw her desk out the window again."

She nodded at the exasperated reply before looking to her charge. "Something drastic I assume?"

Alisa growled and slumped in her chair, the desk she'd been working at currently shattered on the ground in the 'Reinford Thrown Desk Landing Site'. "They just changed the theme of the whole wedding! It's outdoors now and they haven't made a decision on it being in the afternoon or evening!"

Sharon smiled demurely. "I see. Would you like me to contact Her Highness and inform her of the change?"

Alisa pinched her nose. "Please do. I need to go blow off some steam."

She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing her bow from its spot on the wall and marching for the elevator. Riding it all the way down, she boarded the freight train bound for the Iron Mine and pulled out her ARCUS. "Yes, can you put me in contact with Hugo Kleist and Becky Kleist?"

A moment later, familiar voices greeted her. " _Hey, Alisa! Need something new for our mutual friends_?"

Alisa sighed. "See, here's the thing…"

 _-Machias-_

He was not expecting the current CEO of Kleist and Co. to barge into his office alongside his wife.

Hugo marched up to his desk and slammed a paper onto it. "I need permission to recall the previous orders I made two weeks ago!"

Machias stared at the man, slack jawed, so Emma took the time to explain. "The wedding's changed from indoor to outdoor. Alisa called and scrapped all our previous plans."

Machias gaped for another moment before snarling and grabbing his desk. A moment later, it joined the ever growing pile of lumber building outside of his office window.

Hugo blinked before reaching into his coat and producing a piece of paper. "Here's the bill for the new one. Figured you'd do that."

Machias snatched it and stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Get me Elliot and Claire. We're starting from scratch!"

Emma sighed and pulled out her ARCUS. "Excuse me, Fie? Cancel the reservations to the spa, we'll be working overtime."

 _"…_ _Really?"_

Emma shook her head. "Yes, Fie. Every permit we had to get everyone together on time along with all the decorations and food just became null."

 _"…_ _Great. I'll go see Laura, I guess."_

Emma nodded. "Please do. Your boyfriend and the rest of us will try and get as much of the paperwork done as we can before you return."

 _"…_ _Ja."_

The call disconnected and Emma rubbed her brow. How did they go from semi-ready to square one with a single change of venue?

"Get off of me Kleist or so help me I will shoot off your balls!"

Emma hung her head and stalked forward. She didn't know what got the fight between her husband and Hugo started, but one thing was for sure.

She would end it.

"Oh great stars…"

 _-Fie-_

Fie thanked the receptionist for her time and left the spa, ignoring the dust cloud that rose in the distance. Considering the corona that had shined for a few seconds earlier, Emma had been upset.

Now that she thought about it, several construction companies and carpenters owed their livelihoods the Sevens in positions of power. Desks and buildings tended to get destroyed when Fie's friends got mad.

Shrugging, she pulled out a list and glanced around languidly. "So… where's the cake place?"

Choosing a direction at random, Fie set off on her search. She could have used her speed to search the entire district within a minute, but the last time she did that an alarm had gone off and she'd been dragged off to see Claire by a very cheery Millium.

Not wanting to do that again, Fie just wandered the streets at her leisure.

 _After checking in on that, I need to ask Laura about any other places she may want to go for her party. The stripper idea was shot down out of the gate, even if I swore it would be Rean giving her a private show, so what else is there?_

As is no surprise, this was Fie's first time as a Maid of Honor. She and Laura were in constant contact, always going over things, and Fie had to put out any fires that her friends started.

A few of her own too.

On top of that, she was in charge of planning the bridesmaids' gowns and when they'd get a hand on Laura's dress. A smirk flashed across her face as she remembered the shriek Laura had let out upon seeing a dress that Vivi had designed.

The smell of baked goods brought her back to the present, a smile crossing her face at the sight of her destination. "Here we go."

The sign read 'Lissa's Bakery: Pastries for All Occasions!' It hung over a simple door that, when Fie walked in, lead to a small front room and counter with a variety of pastries and cakes set out on display.

No one was at the counter, so Fie walked up and rang the help bell. "Hello?"

A voice sounded from the back and a pretty woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes came through a door. "Hi there! What can I help you with today?"

Fie looked down at her list. "A friend of mine recommended this place. They said you make good wedding cakes."

The woman gasped and turned back to the door. "Donny, we got a wedding order!"

The sound of crashing metal sounded through the door and a disheveled man with dark purple hair and a pot on his head came through. "Don't do that! You scared me right into the pan rack!"

The woman waved him off. "Aw, you're fine. Come on, this little lady has a wedding order!"

The man-Donny, Fie guessed-sighed and pulled the pot off his head. "I got ya, just let me straighten up back here. 'Sides, you can do it yourself Lissa."

The woman shrugged. "Fine, see if I give you warning next time."

She turned to Fie. "Anyway, yeah, my name's Lissa Spatz, and that's my husband Donnel Spatz. Take a seat over there and we'll start talking cake."

Fie suppressed a smirk and did just that, Lissa joining her with a smile. "So, who are we making this for?"

Fie glanced at her list and smiled. "Two of my friends. We've been planning the more… annoying parts of their wedding the last few months, but I wanted to make sure the cake was taken care of before anything went wrong."

Lissa clapped excitedly. "Oh, that must mean you're the Maid of Honor, right? I remember being the Maid of Honor at my friend's wedding, though I just made the cake for that one."

Fie kept up her smile, even as she realized the woman before her was like a blonde Millium. "I am. My friend still hasn't decided on a dress yet, but I'll be taking her out with her fiancée's mother and hers to go shopping for one next month."

Lissa nodded and Donnel joined them. "Alright, let's get to the cake. Don't spare a detail, the more we know, the better we do!"

Fie smirked, a little mischief entering her eyes. "Well, the wedding's next year, May 5th…"

 _-Elliot-_

 _"_ _For the last time, Elliot, I'm not going to a cabaret! Alisa tried to burn the place down when we went to one for Machias!"_

"It's not a cabaret!" Elliot groaned, wishing he could just sit at the piano for a while. "It's the newest bar and grill in the Sankt district, it's just _next_ to a cabaret club! It's not my fault you get free tickets by going for a steak, we can just burn them!"

He heard a sigh on the other line. " _I'm not sure… none of us are good with liquor, we may end up doing something stupid."_

Elliot sighed. "That's the whole reason I'm trying to have this happen the month _before_ your big day! Fie's had to cancel the spa day she'd reserved for Laura and the gals since you guys switched to an outdoor ceremony, but this can still work!"

He heard Rean hum before giving in. _"Alright Elliot, I trust you. Just don't be surprised if we all make fools of ourselves."_

Elliot relaxed. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Gaius doesn't start a war dance."

Rean laughed. _"Good! Jusis couldn't show his face in polite society for six months after the last time that happened."_

"He shouldn't have joined in." Elliot shot back. "Paula didn't let him hear the end of it."

Rean's laughter quieted at the mention of Jusis's wife. _"I'm assuming you got the announcement, right?"_

Elliot sighed, finally taking a seat. "Of course I did. Arnauld delivered it to Fie and I personally. We couldn't make the official shower, if you call that ball Jusis was forced to put on a shower, but we called to congratulate them."

 _"_ _Yeah, it was a real circus."_ Rean said. _"Laura and I were able to go, but people would not leave Paula alone. She got so pissed off the party ended with her chasing all the guests out with her axe."_

Elliot shuddered. "Mood swing?"

 _"_ _Mood swing."_ Rean confirmed. _"Man was she upset afterwards. Jusis had to make it so only two people at most could see her so Paula wouldn't get overwhelmed."_

Elliot half-heartedly tapped at the table. "Sounds like what happened with Bridget. She didn't have near as many people try and butter her up, but Alan had to fight her off when Mint ticked her off and she went for a knife."

Seeing the heavily pregnant Bridget and Alan duel it out with a rapier and a knife had been prime viewing, if scary, until Bridget had broken down in tears and been escorted upstairs by her husband. She was fine the next day and apologized to everyone involved.

 _"_ _In any case,"_ Rean continued. _"Let us know what other ideas Fie has when she gets back. It's looking more and more like we'll have to get something custom for Laura."_

Elliot sighed and wished Rean luck before hanging up. Call it a feeling, or call it dating his girlfriend for several years, but he had a feeling Fie was being Fie.

And that meant all kinds of trouble.

 _-Three Months Later, Alfin-_

December came with all the force of a wrecking ball.

"Why are the bridesmaids dresses white again?"

Alfin's question was met with quiet groans. For the first time in a couple years, all the girls of Class VII alongside Elise, Alfin, Monica, and Altina were together in one place. Specifically, a bridal boutique in Bareahard's Artisan District.

Paula, who had been helped into her dress on account of her growing belly, answered. "Lady Laura has decided on a custom dress, but it's going to be predominately blue and white with green trimming and some fur lining it. White makes the most sense."

Alfin pouted. "I guess that's true. White doesn't clash with any of the colors and blue has always been Laura's thing."

Alisa grunted as the bow tightened around her waist, the assistant grimacing along with her. "You're telling me! I couldn't get that woman in anything besides blue until three years after I knew her!"

Laura, who was watching her friends get ready, smirked. "That was for the third anniversary of Rean and I making it official. I wore a yellow tabard as we recreated the duel."

Monica, who was already in the white gown and had the bow tied around her waist, sighed as she put on the long gloves. "I still think it is so _you_ that you started dating Rean after a duel."

Emma giggled. "Oh, it most certainly is. He proposed by offering his sword, right?"

Altina, who'd already finished putting on her smaller and frillier dress, tilted her head. "That's not how one proposes. It is by the offer of a ring with a precious stone."

Millium wrapped her arm around the other puppet master, her dress in a state of disarray. "This is Reany we're talkin' about! Who knows what kind of sword mumbo-jumbo he was workin' with?"

Fie paused in the adjustment of her shoe straps. "Actually, what does that mean? I never did ask."

Laura frowned as all eyes went to her. "Well… it's normally just a supplication technique, showing loyalty and utmost respect to superiors and such. When it's done for a girl, it means the blade is being pledged in service to her happiness and her life, nothing else."

Alfin gasped, head resting on her hands. "That's so _romantic!_ I never took swordsmen and women to be so chivalrous!"

Elise sighed, grimacing as the shawl scratched against her skin. "Yes, well, Master Ka Fai was rather old-fashioned. Um, Laura?"

Laura glanced at her soon to be sister-in-law. "Yes?"

She pinched the shawl, the white felt shining. "Are we sure it has to be _all_ white. Maybe we could weave some blue into the shawls?"

Paula, who was footing the bill for these dresses at her own insistence, looked to the designer who'd been standing by quietly. "How long would it take you to put in some blue designs?"

The woman sighed. "It depends on the complexity, Your Grace. If it's a simple floral design, it won't take more than a week."

Alfin got a mischievous look in her eye. "I have an idea…"

Elise tried to stare Alfin down, but the designer dutifully answered. "What do you have in mind, Your Highness?"

Alfin grinned and pointed to Elise and Laura. "Simple. Combine their family seals into something original and emblazon it on the back of the shawls. We can do the same with the groomsmen coats."

Objections were raised immediately. Combining the seals of two separate families meant that they were becoming a single, united entity which was not happening.

Alfin waved them off, even as Elise pinched her cheeks. "What djou think Waura?"

Monica turned to her friend, eyes pleading. "Laura, you can't! A floral design would be beautiful, there's no need to go to such lengths!"

Laura though was intrigued. "Would it be alright if I made a quick call to Rean and my father? I'll make sure to include his parents as well."

Alfin nodded and Laura walked from the room, Emma and Alisa immediately rounding on the smug Princess. "What was that for?!"

Alfin feigned confusion. "What do you mean? I simply wish to provide assistance in getting my dear friends ready for the big day!"

Alisa would not buy it. "As if. Something like that could take another three months, and now you've put the idea in Laura's head!"

Fie, finally figuring out her shoes, wobbled over to join them. "I think it's an ok idea. They are going to be continuing two lines after all."

Emma huffed. "Be that as it may, we shouldn't be considering something so complex when the wedding's just next May! Laura _still_ hasn't decided on a final design either, we only know the materials and colors!"

Altina spoke up. "I feel the Princess is trying to 'butt in' as Claire would say."

Millium, ever ignorant of common social sense, added her two mira. "Yeah, I think she's just pissy Laura didn't let her be a bridesmaid."

Everyone stared at the two girls in open shock. There was being ignorant and then there was being rude!

Alfin was non-plussed. "Guilty as charged I guess. I want to do _something_ for them, but no one lets me!"

Paula cleared her throat. "Uh, no offense Your Highness, but you have a habit of making it harder for others just to get a laugh."

"Fie isn't as bad as you." Alisa huffed. "The last time you invited all of us to a ball, you had servants drop green paint on us as we left!"

Alfin shrugged. "Again, guilty as charged. It's all up to Laura though, if she doesn't want to do this, then I have much simpler designs that I think will be cute."

At that moment, Laura returned with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Well, I have an answer."

"And that would be." Emma prompted.

Laura scrunched her face in thought. "They're not _opposed_ to it, but they want to come up with a design among themselves. That, and Rean's mother wants to be the one to sew in the design."

She looked to the designer. "That's… ok, yes? My fiancée's mother was quite adamant."

The designer shook her head. "She can go right ahead if you ask me. It's a big enough honor you're all happy with the dresses themselves."

Emma bowed politely. "Oh, very happy! You got everything to fit perfectly."

"You somehow restrained those watermelons Emma calls breasts." Fie smirked. "I think you deserve your pay and more."

Laura nipped Emma's explosion before it could begin. "I see you're all dressed! Shall we take a group photo and see how it looks?"

Elise frowned. "But… we don't have any make-up."

Paula groaned as she stood at last, an assistant helping her up. "I don't think that matters. Come on girls, I can't stand up like this for too long."

The group gathered together and the designer produced a camera. One flash later and everyone was cooing over how each looked in their respective gown.

Laura, smiling at Alisa pointing out that she needed to show more leg next time, spared a thought to Rean.

 _I wonder… how the suit fitting is going?_

 _-Rean-_

"Why on _earth_ do we need to wear _capes_?"

Rean sighed as Machias stared at the black fabric. "It's traditional attire, we had to wear these at Jusis's wedding."

Machias snorted. "But why _you_? I thought we were just going in tuxes for this!"

Rean looked over the fabric that Elliot held up to him. "Change of plans. Laura asked about combining the family seals on the bridesmaid shawls. Parents agreed to come up with a design, so now we need the capes."

Machias groaned and started looking through the racks of capes. Most were black, as expected, but a few were made of dark colors like green and red.

Jusis, accompanying them as they were in Bareahard, shrugged. "I still have the cape I wore to my wedding. It would be a simple matter to retrieve it."

"True." Gaius answered, holding up a dark blue cape. "On the other hand, we don't know if all of the capes need the same design."

Rean shook his head. "They won't. You and Jusis can just wear the capes with your family's crest on them. Elliot and Machias will need the new one my parents and the Viscount come up with."

Elliot hummed as he held up another cape. "How's this one? It's almost black, but it's got a blue shine to it."

Rean walked over and looked at it too, taking it from Elliot and holding it up to the light. "Yeah… I like this one. Hey, Jusis, Gaius, think this'll clash with the capes you have?"

Jusis strode over and glanced at the cape. "No, I don't believe so. Green and gold would go well with this if you added some sapphire accents."

Gaius took the cape from Rean's hands and gave it a once over. "I think it'll go well too. My tribe's formal capes are white with green borders, so the sapphire and black should work nicely."

Rean nodded and looked to the last undecided man. "Machias, you ok with this?"

Machias frowned, chin on his hand, before sighing. "Looks fine to me. Let's get the fitting over with; I think the proprietor's going to have a stroke if we take much longer."

Rean glanced behind him to see the elderly man wringing his hands nervously, two aides fidgeting with measuring tapes and pins.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think we should do that.

 _-Four Months Later-_

At last, the time had come. The fruits labored over for days and weeks on end, driving the two in charge to near madness, had finally ripened.

It was time for a night of parties, laughs, and altogether insanity.

It was the night of Laura's Bachelorette and Rean's Bachelor parties.

Lucia Schwarzer, bless her, had just called to inform the party that her, Sharon, and Sara-after much prodding-had completed the new seal and sewn the design into every shawl and coat along with the train of Laura's gown.

It had taken them a month to come up with the design and another after that for Laura to finally decide on a dress design she liked, the one she chose courtesy of her friend Klein.

With much of the preparations out of the way besides the gathering of ingredients that was to come, it was time to party!

Fie had, after a long and through search, found a nice tearoom to reserve for a few hours before the party would go on a café run and shopping spree through Heimdallr, everyone planning to return to Elliot and Fie's home by two o'clock at the latest.

Elliot had gone through with his plan and rented out a significant portion of the bar and grill he'd found, but not before the boys went to a new opera that was put on just that year. Window seats were obtained courtesy of Jusis.

Paula had to remain home, unfortunately. She'd discovered over the course of her pregnancy that she was carrying twins, as her stomach ballooned to the point she couldn't see her own feet.

Jusis had wanted to stay with her, but she'd basically ordered all the servants to kick him out and force him to Heimdallr for the party. He had to take pictures though, but Elise was kind enough to offer for the girls.

As the boys had little ability to get into any wild shenanigans while in the opera, we'll start with the girls!

The teahouse had been nice and soothing, the main topic of conversation being where Laura and Rean would spend their honeymoon and Paula's condition. Millium had exclaimed that she wanted to see if Paula could stop a mink with how big she was, but grew sheepish when Emma took it upon herself to explain childbirth to the other girl.

That had been more than a little amusing.

Now though, they wandered the streets of Heimdallr looking for any stores or cafés that caught their eyes. Alisa was prone to drag everyone into a clothing store the moment she saw one, while Fie and Laura were always looking for a new set of grenades or Mishy's respectively.

Monica and Emma had to enter appliance stores alone. The first time they'd gone in as a group and Alisa had been forced to write a check to pay for all the destroyed merchandise.

None of them had ever learned that Laura could not figure out orbal appliances, and neither could Millium or Altina.

After that mess, Laura and the Orion siblings were officially forbidden from entering any orbal appliance shop unattended. Thankfully they were more interested in searching for the newest Mishy mascot, but it was a little awkward for Alisa and Emma to follow their eager friends into a toy store whenever they saw one.

Elise hadn't been able to stay with them for long. She'd taken several pictures for Paula's sake, but Alfin had called for her help in getting part of the Princess's schedule squared away. She'd left them after apologizing profusely.

After Elise left, Laura discovered something interesting. "A tourney?"

The party gathered around the sign, Millium hogtied and thrown over Fie's shoulder. The eager girl had attempted to drag a blushing Laura into a lingerie store and Emma was having none of it.

Monica, the quickest reader of the lot, hummed at what she saw. "Free entry, and they're giving the winner a choice of three prizes… and it starts soon."

She sighed in unison with everyone not named Laura and Fie. One of the prizes was the very Mishy plush they'd been scouring the city for, in between random acts of property damage, paying for said property damage, and allowing Alisa to drown her sorrows in tea.

She had to pay for all their mischief, so they let her be.

Laura pointed at a part of the sign. "There's archery and sword play, why don't we go?"

Altina shrugged. "I see no point to it, unless you're trying to get Mishy."

"You bet she is!" Millium cheered. "I've seen that collection you tried to hide! Laura only needs that prize and her collection's complete!"

Emma resigned herself to the inevitable. "Alisa, would you like to join in? It looks like participants get a voucher for free ice cream over in Bifrost Plaza."

Monica pointed to one of the prizes. "Look, we can even get a free meal for any party size at Gamgee's Pub!"

"Those fish and chips were _good."_ Fie noted. "I think we have our grand finale tonight eh? There's free booze too."

Laura jotted down the directions and turned to her friends. "Alright, who's up for getting sweaty?"

She received three enthusiastic cheers, two bland yays, two more sighs, and not one disagreement.

"Alright then, we're off! Can't let the boys have more fun than us!"

As Laura led the way, Alisa slowly growing more excited as they got closer to the tourney, Emma groaned.

"They're just going to a bar; we're not supposed to be the stupid ones!"

 _-Rean-_

"Man that was a great opera."

The guys were gathered around a circular table in the bar Elliot had rented, tall pints of beer in hand. They'd only sipped at them so far, waiting on food orders as they were, and no one wanted to get drunk after what happened at Jusis's bachelor party.

"I quite enjoyed it." Jusis concurred. "The new Diva did an excellent job."

Elliot sipped at his beer. "I do wish we'd gotten to see Vita before we found out she was with Oroborous. She was supposed to be one of the best the opera house has ever had."

"Speaking of," Gaius sighed. "Does Emma still know where she is?"

Machias shrugged. "Last she checked, Vita Clotilde was dead and buried. On the other hand, Abend Time had its first international broadcast just last week and I hear Misty is as popular as ever."

Rean nodded as their server returned. After thanking the woman for the various steaks and sandwiches, Rean ordered another pint of beer, though a lighter brew then he normally had.

Jusis nodded at the order. "Is it time?"

Rean reached into his coat and pulled out a photo. It was the last surviving photograph of their class when it was well and truly whole.

Everything else with Crow in it had been burned.

"Guess we don't want him getting drunk, eh?" Elliot mused. "That's why you got a light beer."

Gaius chuckled. "I remember a time while we were eating with the class in Kirsche's. He lost a bet and Sara forced some kind of dark brew down his throat and he swore off anything like that from then on."

"Yeah, and he thought Fie could outrun Millium." Machias snorted. "No offense to your girlfriend Elliot, but Millium doesn't get tired."

Elliot shrugged as the waiter returned with the pint, Jusis asking for privacy as Rean placed the pint before the empty seat on his left.

"Alright, here's to a friend that helped us through a difficult time in our lives and a friend that lost his way before we beat some sense into him. Cheers!"

His friends cried cheers and clinked glasses, chugging the beer down like champs. Once done, they slammed the glasses onto the table in unison and started to partake in their meal.

At least most did, Machias was too busy staring at the extra pint. "Uh… did anyone accidentally grab Crow's glass?"

Rean stared at him, wondering if the alcohol was hitting him harder than expected. "No… I was pretty sure I grabbed mine."

Curious, he glanced over to the pint in question only to gape at the fact it was empty.

 _"_ _ **What's up Rean, it's like you saw a ghost?"**_

Rean shook his head and stared some more. The others turned to face the empty spot, but their jaws dropped as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Geez, stop staring so much,"_** An ephemeral Crow teased. **_"I'm liable to have to have to cover myself at this rate."_**

Rean found his voice first. "…Crow?"

The vision frowned, looking at Rean. **_"Man, you guys are such lightweights. I'm just a ghost; no one can hear or see me. If you're seeing illusions of me being there, I suggest you see a doctor fast."_**

Rean looked to the others before looking back to the ghost, his face flat. "Crow, we can hear and see you, stop being clever."

Crow chuckled. **_"Yeah, there's no way. The lady promised I'd be able to see you guys for the next few months but you can't see or hear me. So just go on your drunken way, I'm not here."_**

He lifted up his mug and the others followed the mug as it rose into the empty air to meet the ghostly lips of their dead friend.

"Crow." Gaius tried. "We see the mug being lifted in the air. The waitress just screamed and ran out calling for a priest."

The spirit blinked and lowered the mug slowly, face going blank. **_"So… I'm visible… and audible…"_**

They all nodded.

Crow cleared his throat. **_"Uh… give me a second will ya?"_**

He stood and floated through the wall, Rean and friends following after him. When they got outside, they found Crow arguing with a woman that Elliot and Machias recognized as they baker they'd hired for the wedding.

 ** _"_** ** _You said they wouldn't know I was there!"_** Crow screamed. **_"Do you have any idea how awkward it is walking into a bachelor party when you're supposed to be dead?!"_**

"More than you know buster!" Lissa shot back. "I was thought dead for three weeks only to come home and walk in on my brother and sister-in-law making my niece! I couldn't look either of them in the eye for months!"

Crow growled and she growled back, a golden circle appearing behind the woman before Rean cleared his throat. "Excuse me, can I ask what's going on please?"

The two aggressors stopped and looked back to the confused group, both sheepish. Lissa decided to go first. "Well… see… Crow here had some regrets that tied him to the world of the living, but there was no way for him to resolve them. So, he's spent these past few years haunting Ms. Millium and the other members of Class VII intermittently when he wasn't attempting to help Ms. Herschel with her work."

Machias glared at the sheepish ghost. "So you're the one responsible for Millium's exorcist phase. Do you have any idea how many scams she got caught up in trying to get rid of you?!"

Crow shrugged. **_"I just made things rattle and move sometimes, nothing hurtful. She's the one that overreacted."_**

Lissa somehow bonked Crow on the head. "Quiet, I'm trying to explain things. Anyhow, when you delivered the invitation to his grave, Crow came upstairs to ask if he could stay in the mortal world until the reception was over before he moved on. Aidios wasn't too big on the idea, but she can't say no to grandma!"

She chuckled. "I have to admit, you're all taking this situation very well. I expected you to think you were all drunk and punch each other's lights out to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

Jusis huffed. "We've had our fair share of encounters with the supernatural. Our green-haired friend here is married to a witch."

Lissa smirked. "Touché. Anyway, long story short, Crow here got permission to be here for you guys when the wedding happens. I _may_ have played a trick on him by saying he can't be seen or heard, but it's only by his fellow Sevens. No one else."

She winked at the group before turning to leave, but Rean's voice stopped her. "Wait, who are you to know all this stuff?"

Lissa paused before turning and bowing. "My name is Lissa Spatz, or that's how I'm known down here."

She looked up and smirked, eyes shifting to golden pentagrams. "Upstairs I'm known as Horakthry, Goddess of Light and grandmother to Aidios. I hope you enjoy the cake my husband and I made, we worked really hard on it."

Lissa stood and smiled, a golden light suffusing her form. "Oh, and Mr. Albarea. Don't worry about your wife, that birth couldn't go better if I was delivering those twins personally."

With that she was gone, a shower of sparkles all that remained. The group looked between themselves and the ghostly Crow before they all nodded.

Combat links burst to life and they simultaneously KO'd each other.

Except for Gaius, who was silently agreed upon to take them all back to their lodgings. Loading his friends onto his back and under his arms, Gaius smiled at the shell shocked Crow. "Since you can pick up a mug, I'll assume you can retrieve the leftovers in the bar. We'll be at Eliiot's house; you can talk with Rean later."

With that, Gaius took off for their lodgings, Crow shaking his head and muttering something that made Gaius smile.

 ** _"_** ** _I thought that knockout pact was just a joke."_**

 _-Fie-_

She never thought the day would come when she'd have to carry two passed out Orion siblings under her arms.

"How's Laura holding up?" Fie asked, looking to a tire Monica.

"Better." Monica replied, shifting her blue haired friend's weight carefully. "She's out cold now, but still snuggling the plushy."

Fie sighed in relief before looking to Emma. "Alisa still think you're a horse?"

Emma grimaced as Alisa yelled for her to go faster, demands to reach the 'castle' continuing to rain from the drunk blonde. "On the nose. I should've known that free beer was going to get us into trouble."

"Just be glad Sara isn't here." Fie snorted. "If she were, we'd have gotten a parade started."

Emma and Monica grinned in amusement, but almost dropped their charges when they arrived at Elliot and Fie's home. "Thank Aidios. I didn't think we'd be out for so long."

Fie glanced to the dark sky, nodding absently. "We're just lucky the event was close by. Trams stopped running almost two hours ago."

She nodded to the front door. "Keys are in the box, we'll be up in the guest room. I'll put these two on the couch and wait for the guys."

Emma and Monica groaned their thanks before trudging into the house. It had been a tiring day, but they'd all had fun.

Especially since they got to see Laura take all comers in a one woman vs. all brawl.

Then Lammy joined the fun and walls started caving in.

When all was said and done, the girls had stood atop a small mountain of defeated drunkards like goddesses of victory while Monica and Emma silently contemplated desertion.

Not as wild as some of the parties Fie had been to as a jaegar, but still pretty good.

After getting the happy drunks situated, Emma and Monica found a pair of recliners and passed out. Fie didn't have to wait much longer before the door opened and Gaius came in with all of their male counterparts slung over various parts of his body.

Considering he was still in traditional Nord robes, it looked like he'd come back a conquering warrior holding the slain remains of his enemies.

After the hilarious image of Gaius dressed like a typical barbarian flashed through her mind, Fie went to help him. "Drink too much?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nope, KO pact came into effect."

Fie blinked, vaguely remembering said pact. "What happened?"

 ** _"_** ** _I happened."_** Crow answered as he floated through the door. **_"My ghost appearing before them is apparently weird enough to make the pact useable."_**

Fie blinked, pinched her cheeks, and then blinked again. "Gaius, can you put the guys in the other guest room please?"

Gaius tilted his head. "And?"

Fie sighed and looked at Crow again.

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with this. I want in on that pact."

Gaius shrugged, put Machias on top of Emma for the fun of it, and turned back to Fie. "You sure?"

Fie nodded and didn't blink as Gaius's fist crashed into the top of her head. She was out like a light.

Crow gaped at the scene, jaw stretching to the ground. **_"…When did you guys go insane?!"_**

Gaius shook his head and picked up Fie. "Long ago, Crow."

"Long ago."

 _Ch. End_

 **A nice, more humorous chapter if you ask me. I'll leave what happened at the tourney to your imaginations, but I always wanted a ghost Crow to show up and realize his former friends belonged in an asylum.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy part 2! Next time, we have all the ooey-gooey sticky sap my brain can come up with! It's wedding day baby!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Bells Across the Land

**This will likely be the shortest of the three parts. There will be some final preparations to go through, but this is almost entirely the wedding day, from morning to the ceremony to the reception and onward.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this final part!**

For the first time since they met after the Civil War, Rean and Laura woke up in separate rooms.

It was May 5th, the day they'd been waiting for ever since their Invitations were sent out.

At last, it was their wedding day.

Laura was in her old room, Rean staying in Legram's inn with his groomsmen and some of their guests. Laura's bridesmaids and family were with her in the villa, along with Rean's mother and some of the other guests that had arrived the previous day.

Stretching with a satisfied groan, Laura threw the covers off and made her way to the shower. The ceremony itself wasn't until later that evening, but knowing her perfectionistic friends it would take that long to get her ready.

Glancing at the list of reminders she'd taped to her vanity, Laura pushed back her hair, stripped, and stared down the small army of skin and hair care products.

"Alright." She breathed. "Let's do this."

* * *

Rean groaned under the hot water, absently scratching at some of his scars. It was a weird tradition to make the bride and groom sleep in separate buildings the night before their wedding if you asked Rean, but he was thankful for the hot water.

Laura was so proud of her sapphire locks that she tended to use all of the hot water taking care of it.

Sighing and ruffling his hair, Rean reluctantly turned off the water. The last thing he needed was to look like a prune, especially so early in the morning.

Stepping out, he pulled his own list of preparations off the bathroom mirror, silently glad the ink hadn't run to the point of illegibility.

"Ok," he said, running his finger down the page. "Next up is getting something to eat. Let's see if everyone's up and running."

Pulling on a casual shirt, jeans, and sandals, Rean left his room and made for the inn's bar. "Hey Weiber! What you got this morning?"

The elderly man laughed jovially, gladly shaking Rean's hand when he was close enough. "I got my best stuff ready and waiting! Only the best for the Heroes of Erebonia, eh?"

Rean smiled and took a seat, glancing around the empty room. "No one up yet?"

Weiber shrugged and presented a cup of Golden Juice with a Deluxe Herb Pasta and a Fluffy Omelet. "You're the first one I've seen to stop and eat! Most of your guests went on a trip to Lohengrin Castle since the fog let up."

Rean nodded and took a bite out of his omelet. "Makes sense. Ceremony's not until this evening anyway."

Weiber nodded. "Yessir, and that's why you don't see Seria around. She's out helpin' get everything ready."

Rean shrugged and didn't speak again until he'd finished everything. "Thanks for the meal Weiber, I'll see you later."

Weiber waved and Rean left the inn, letting the feeling of a town at work fill him. The venue was the very center of town, the animist statue acting as the central figure everything was arranged around. The altar and pews had been painstakingly moved from the chapel down into the square, numerous chairs slowly being placed by the townsfolk and Rean's groomsmen.

Jusis, in a stroke of insight, had decided to go against his wife's wishes and bring some of their servants. While Paula had wanted none of them to come, as she felt it needed to be more private and personal, Rean was nonetheless thankful for their help.

Spotting Elliot directing some of the guests in putting up a string of lights, Rean meandered over to his friends. "So, how goes it?"

Elliot smiled tiredly at his friend. "About as well as can be expected. Believe it or not, Crow's been a big help."

Rean smirked, thinking of their ghostly guest. It had been quite the noise when the girls had woken after their respective parties only to find Crow visiting from beyond the grave. They'd swiftly gotten over it after Crow demonstrated he could move things, instead making him swear not to peek on any of them.

Crow had, oddly, followed the advice. He'd just hung around for the next few weeks as the plans were finalized, but now he made himself useful by covertly organizing things so everything would be where it needed to be.

Elliot pointed to a pole on the edge of the square. "George, hook the lights over there! The generator's up and running already!"

George called an affirmative and a greeting to Elliot and Rean respectively, his normal yellow jumpsuit an eye-catching sight so early in the morning.

Rean shook his head and bid Elliot farewell. From what he could see, all of the guests from the inn had gone to Lohengrin and only the servants Jusis brought, the townspeople, and Jusis himself were working on getting the chairs and benches organized.

"Jusis," Rean greeted. "I thought you'd be with your wife?"

Jusis rolled his eyes and put the chairs he was carrying in place. "She had Klaus chase me out. Never mind she's only a few weeks from her due date, no male save Laura's father is allowed to see the bride according to her."

Rean chuckled, glad he'd gone to the inn before the Albareas had arrived. "Um, where are Gaius and Machias?"

Jusis pointed across the lake. "Escorting the sightseers currently. They don't care that all of them have experience in battle, but worry warts will worry I suppose."

Rean snorted and wished Jusis luck, wandering around the square until he found his father. "Hey, Dad!"

Teo turned from his conversation with Victor and smiled warmly at his son, enveloping him in strong arms. "My boy… such a joyous day this is."

Rean hugged his father back, smiling over the man's shoulder at Victor. "Thank you, Dad. Can't say I ever saw myself doing this before it happened."

Teo pulled away and Victor took his turn to embrace Rean. "I could not ask for a better son-in-law! You and my daughter have been through much in the years since you first exchanged letters, and it does me proud to know you. Both as a person and as a follower of the sword."

He pulled away and gripped Rean's shoulder. "Do her proud, Rean Schwarzer. Show the world you didn't earn the title Seven-fold Divine Blade for no reason."

Rean bowed out of habit. "I will sir. I plan to do everything I can to make sure today is a success."

"Good!" Victor laughed. "Go help your friends with the seating. I need to see how things are going in the villa. Heaven knows Klaus and Lucia are slaving away over who knows how many pots."

At that moment, a blur of apologies and brown hair ran by, swiftly followed by a flash of purple. Teo whistled at Towa and Angelica's speed. "I think something happened. They're running straight for the highway."

Victor sighed and set off after them, waving to Rean and Teo as he went. Teo took it upon himself to head up to the villa, leaving Rean to wander over to Elliot and find something to do.

It didn't take that long for the Groom and his attendants to get ready, so they may as well make themselves useful.

 _-Laura-_

Breakfast was a hearty affair, Laura seeing off the female guests as they left the villa to go tour Lohengrin. After that was done, she helped oversee the decorations going up around the villa as it would be the sight of the reception after the ceremony.

"Excuse me, Alisa?" Laura asked a few hours into the process. "Have you heard anything about the cake yet?"

Alisa groaned as she finished putting up a string of lilies. "No, I haven't! It's driving me nuts, especially since they said it'd be here by two!"

Laura glanced at a nearby clock and sighed. "It's five to noon and the ceremony's at five. We'll have to leave this to Lucia and Sara at this rate."

Alisa growled and hopped from the chair she was using. "I don't want to! Towa and Angie had to go hunt down some more ingredients after those damn slimes got into the stores and now we don't have a cake!"

Laura put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. If anyone should be stressing, it's me, and I don't have to start getting ready for another thirty minutes."

"It's your fault for wanting a custom dress." Fie drawled as she walked by with a vase full of blue hydrangeas and marigolds. "It'd take us two, maybe three hours to get everyone's hair and make-up done, but that dress took you thirty minutes to get on."

Laura shrugged. "It's exactly what I want though. It takes about the same amount of time for everyone else to get dressed as well."

Fie shifted the vase's weight and frowned. "Speaking of, Alisa can you get the girls together?"

Alisa gasped and ran off, Laura watching as Fie put the vase on a table and walked up to her. "Is it time?"

Fie smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Yeah, it is. Let's go knock em' dead."

She grabbed Laura's arm and lead her into the sitting room, Alisa showing up with bridesmaids, train bearers, and mothers shortly thereafter.

Lucia strode past the others and pulled Laura into her arms. "Oh darling girl… I couldn't be happier for you and Rean."

Laura squeezed her as well. "Thank you…Mom."

Lucia pulled back in shock. "Say again?"

"Took me long enough, right?" Laura tried to joke. "Considering what's about to happen, I gave in."

Lucia's hands flew to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes before she hugged Laura again. "Sweet girl, there's no need for that just yet! Look, you even made me cry before I could give you my gift!"

Laura tilted her head as Lucia stepped back and pulled a box from her pocket. "This is something that's gone through the Schwarzer family since its founding. Every bride has worn it at their wedding and passed it on to the next for generations."

She opened the box and presented the contents, a silver circlet with an oval shaped amberel shining in the center where the metal completed the circle.

Laura took the circlet gingerly. "…Are you sure?"

Lucia smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure. Every Schwarzer bride has worn it, and I already checked with Sara here. It won't make you have to adjust your look."

Laura took a deep breath and grinned contently. "Thank you for giving this to me. It makes today feel… real I guess."

Lucia smiled and hugged her again before excusing herself to help Klaus. Sara stepped forward next, an emotion Laura couldn't describe in her eyes. "Damn if that little jewel don't match your eyes."

She hugged Laura before a comeback could be made. "I've said the same thing to Paula and Emma when they got married, but I want to tell you something different. I may not be your mother, and I feel like a poor stand-in, but I love all of you. I may not have children of my own, but you guys are the closest I've had."

Sara leaned in further, whispering into Laura's ear. "Today is a special day for you, don't forget that. Let us worry about the details, it's what we're here for. You just focus on the one that you've loved and has loved you through all hell and heaven had to offer."

Laura sniffed and hugged back, drawing some sniffles from the peanut gallery. "Thank you… I can't call you Mother, can I?"

Sara chuckled and pulled back. "Only for today. Now, I have something for you too."

She rummaged through her pockets before pulling out a length of gold chain, a pendant inlaid with a sapphirl gem that had the Arseid hawk etched into the surface shining at the end. "Victor gave this to me yesterday."

Laura felt tears rise, but she pushed them down. "It's… Mother's necklace."

Sara took Laura's hand gently, placing the pendant into the palm and closing the hand around it. "As I said, I may not be your mom, but Victor wanted you to have something of her today."

Laura held the pendant to her heart, a frown marring her face as she tried to hold back hiccups. "…I'll need to… thank him… afterwards."

Sara hugged her again before waving to the others. "Make sure our lovely lady shames Aidios herself, alright girls? I'll see you at the ceremony."

With that, she was gone.

Laura felt her arm gripped and allowed whoever was grabbing her to lead her into a chair.

"Alright then," came Elise's voice. "Vivi and Linde have volunteered as our makeup artists with some help from whoever's not being worked on. Rosine and Bridget will be doing our hair, but _you_ Laura will be getting all of this done by me."

Laura took a composing breath. "Thank you, Elise. All those years having to help Her Highness with her hair and makeup must have really helped."

"You have no idea." Elise laughed. "Her Highness has told me many times I'm her stylist in all but name."

Fie's foot appeared in Laura's vision, a mirror appearing before her seat. "Just sit back and relax Laura. We'll get you into the dress after everyone gets here, but we need to turn this place into a dressing room first."

Laura nodded and let herself relax, her mind wandering to a happy place.

The future.

 _-Rean, Three Hours Later-_

"Gaius, where the hell is Badeaux?"

The tall Nord patted the spot behind him, a friendly bark sounding. Rean sighed in relief and whistled for the old dog. "Here boy, you need to get used to holding this.

He held out a basket of white flower petals which Badeaux took obediently before laying down again. Rolling his eyes, Rean turned to see his groomsmen. "Alright, how're we doing?"

Jusis buttoned the last spot on his shirt, a coat going on with practiced ease a moment later. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be set to go."

"Same." Machias echoed. "I'll need some help with the cape, but I wear this kind of ensemble damn near every week."

Elliot laughed as he messed with his cufflinks. "The wonder of being deputy-governor eh? I'm pretty sure you and Emma have to go to more functions than anyone except Jusis."

Rean sighed as Machias muttered something about entitled rich people. "Let's not get into an argument just yet. Remember, we're not going to go nuts at the reception afterwards and I expect all of you to run me down if I get cold feet. I will not let nerves ruin today."

He glared at the ephemeral specter floating in the corner of the room they were using. "As for you Crow, don't make anybody think the villa's haunted."

Crow scratched his non-exisistent neck. **_"Come on Rean, have some faith! Today's a special day for both you and Laura, there's no way I'd mess it up."_**

Rean felt truth in the words and sighed. "Alright, I trust you Crow. Just remember that you can't grab ahold of the one you'll be 'escorting'."

The word had air quotes and all, making Crow chuckle. **_"No problem my man! I'll leave you guys to it, I want to see who's who down there."_**

He faded through the wall and Rean sighed again. All of them wore matching black tuxedos with variously colored vests under the jackets, each wearing cufflinks made of smoky grey stone and steel. To finish it off, black cravats filled the inside of the white shirts while the capes would sit over their shoulders.

"How much time do we have?"

Gaius pulled his ARCUS off the table and glanced at the inbuilt clock. "Two hours until the ceremony by the looks of it. We have thirty minutes before we need to be out there."

Rean puffed a breath and stood. "Alright, is there anything else any of us need before we throw on the capes?"

"One thing," Teo Schwarzer said as he barged into the room. "Rean, I need to give you something."

He bowed to the startled groomsmen. "My apologies, I just need to give my son one more thing."

Rean gazed at his father in confusion before he sighed. "It's the signet ring isn't it?"

Teo smirked, his hand clapping Rean's shoulder. "On the nose! I know you were nervous when I said not to worry about the wedding band, but I didn't think you'd figure it out!"

Rean smiled and squeezed his dad's hand. "It doesn't surprise me is all. With all that work you and mom put in with the Viscount, giving me the signet ring is only natural."

Teo rolled his eyes. "I forget how smart you are sometimes. Well, here it is!"

He held out a simple box that Rean took and opened gently. Within lay a gold band worked with images of forests and rivers, a shining amberel with the Schwarzer crest worked into the shining centerpiece.

"Thanks Dad… I'm getting married aren't I?"

Teo chuckled and hugged his son. "Just hit ya didn't it? My father told me when I married your mother that I would have to stand by the promise that ring represented and I say the same to you."

He looked his son in the eye, smiling as they recited the oath in unison. "A Schwarzer protects those close to him with all the ferocity of a lion and the heart of a stag. None shall take them till death descends or the land itself rolls into the sea."

Rean and Teo held their embrace for another moment before they pulled apart, Teo coughing. "Well, I've said my piece. I'll see you all out there in a bit, yeah?"

He winked to the room before leaving, Machias breaking the silence that followed. "Your father's a good man Rean."

Rean smiled and gazed at the ring he held. "Yeah, he is."

Clsoing his hand around the ring, Rean pulled up his head to show the fire burning in his eyes. "Let's do this thing!"

His groomsmen cheered in turn, capes thrown onto shoulders and the last clasps hooked into place. With everything ready to go, the groomsmen began to file out of the room.

Rean took a steadying breath as Machias went first, followed by Jusis, Gaius, and finally Elliot. "Alright Rean, let's go get that future we fought so hard for."

Following his best friends out the door, he found them seated in the order they'd left next to the inn's door. "Well, we didn't have to walk far did we?"

That got a laugh from them. They were right where they were supposed to be, and they had another hour to kill before they'd step out into the open air and await the bridal procession.

Elliot tapped deck of cards he'd prepared specifically for this. "Alright, I think we have enough time for a couple games. Weiber, can you keep an eye on the clock?"

The old man gave a thumbs up and they settled into wait.

 _-Laura-_

Getting everyone ready could have gone a bit smoother.

Laura herself had no trouble; she was in her dress soon after Fie had insisted on taking _another_ shower and the others always made sure she was always relaxed.

That didn't mean the accessories the others had meticulously chosen didn't get misplaced and Millium tried to make mischief until Emma threatened her with a rain of stars.

Paula, unfortunately, had it the hardest of them all. While they'd tried to accommodate her pregnancy in the dress size, her belly still ballooned well past her waist. At the very least she was in no pain, but Paula had a feeling she'd need to be escorted down the stairs and possibly carried back up.

"Being pregnant sucks!" Paula groaned shortly after Rosine finished her hair. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole party!"

"No you're not," Bridget cooed. "Everyone knows you have twins, and there's only friends and family here today so just relax."

Paula pouted, but Bridget turned her attention to working Fie's hair into the braid she wanted.

Everyone was in their dress at this point, the simple white gowns splitting at the base and coming together just north of the knees. Paula's was closed all the way to the hem, a maternity version of the other gowns, while Millium and Altina wore white dresses that had a number of frills on them.

Their shoulders were covered with the white shawls, the blue thread woven into them showing the symbol that had been devised by the Schwarzers and Victor.

Everyone's hair was styled in some way, whether it be flowing curls like Emma or a messy bun fixed to the side like Alisa. Only Elise went with her normal straight style, but it was elegant in its simplicity.

Laura smiled as she saw her friends put on the finishing touches in her mirror, Elise humming as she finished Laura's hair. "…Done!"

All activity ceased, everyone in the room coming over and complimenting Laura on her choice of styling and makeup. It made Laura feel more than a little embarrassed, but she felt nerves come to her when a familiar voice broke through her friends' voices.

"Girls," came Lucia's voice. "Almost all the guests have been seated. The ceremony's going to be starting in ten minutes at most."

Laura almost laughed as the huddle around her broke into a scrambled mass, finishing touches being made and jewelry making its way onto necks and ears. When they were all done, they lined up at the door in the order they'd be going.

Fie cleared her throat as Elise left Laura alone. "Ok girls, wait for us outside. Monica, I need you for a minute."

The redhead frowned in confusion before understanding bloomed in her eyes. Fie nodded and she walked to the dresser next to Laura's mirror. "Ready?"

Laura gulped and nodded, unable to speak.

She wasn't expecting the cold metal of the circlet Lucia had given her to slide along her forehead and settle into place, but shared a smile with Monica as her friend pulled her hands away. "There, just like a princess."

Laura choked on a laugh. "I never wanted… to be one."

Fie chuckled and gently settled the veil over her friend's head. "Well, you got the title 'Alabaster Queen' so you must've been one at some point right?"

Laura laughed loud and proud at that, her nerves easing a bit. "Thank you Fie, Monica. You've done a lot for me and I appreciate it more than I could ever describe."

Monica and Fie hugged her gently, careful of Laura's hair and dress.

"We love you, Laura." Monica said. "We want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Exactly what she said." Fie agreed. "You and Rean went through a lot, both of you deserve to be happy. So what do you say we head out and make it happen?"

Laura nodded and they let go, Laura taking a moment to compose herself. A pair of heels clicked against the floor and Laura stood to find Sara regarding her warmly. "You're beautiful."

Laura flushed. "You look quite nice yourself Mother."

Sara grimaced, barely stopping herself from scratching her head. "Yeah, well, Lucia wanted me to look my best, so I had to pull out the old formal gown."

Said gown was a pleasant blend of yellow and red, the fabric resembling a sunset as it bled from a canary yellow at the top to a rose red at the bottom. Sara had a simple silver necklace around her neck and she'd let her hair down for the first time Laura could remember.

"If you looked like that all the time," Laura chuckled. "You wouldn't be single."

Sara glared at her half-heartedly before joining in the laughter. "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, you ready? The ceremony doesn't start until I head down that aisle."

Laura nodded lightly, careful not to ruin her friends' work. "I am."

Sara smiled and held out her hand. "Then let's go.

 _-Rean-_

The time had come.

After Rean and his friends took their positions behind some makeshift curtains, Mint providing an impromptu distraction by starting an argument with her Uncle that let them sneak by unnoticed, everything was in place.

"Sara's coming down the stairs." Gaius whispered. "Looks like we're about to head out."

Rean took another breath before looking to his friends. "Ok, so everyone knows what's happening right?"

They all nodded, their posture straightening as the muttering and argument outside the curtains ceased. Rean, curious, glanced out the curtain to see Sara striding down the aisle, each step measured precisely. He couldn't see it, but Sara had a grin that could have lit the square all by itself.

Shortly afterwards, Rean spotted the next part of the procession. "Ok guys, go!"

Gaius stepped out first, ignoring the stares cast at him. He strode to the end of the aisle and presented his arm to Alisa, the first of the bridesmaids. "You look stunning."

Alisa giggled and took his arm. "Wait until you see Laura."

As they strode off down the aisle, Jusis took Gaius's place and offered his arm to Paula, his wife having been helped by Monica on the way down. "Are you still ok?"

Paula smiled at him. "Perfectly, I'll be fine for tonight."

He nodded and they took their turn to walk down the red carpet. Next came Machias, who smiled at Emma's free flowing hair. "Did away with the braid?"

Emma's eyes crinkled, glasses nowhere to be found. "It's a special day."

They took their turn.

Elise and Monica were a special case when they came up. Held between them was a black picture frame, the photo a blown up and fixed version of the one Rean kept in his coat at that moment. Specifically, it showed Crow's smiling face, the one he wanted to be remembered for.

Crow's ghost, unseen by all save the Sevens, stood right behind them and escorted the two girls up the aisle. Monica joined the other bridesmaids while Elise took sole possession of the photo and joined the groomsmen alongside the invisible Crow.

Finally, Elliot walked out and smiled at Fie. "Wow…"

Fie giggled, yes giggled, and took his arm. "Close your mouth or flies'll get in."

Elliot chuckled and led her to their positions at the sides of the altar, only a few people now missing.

Rean took a deep breath and stepped out as well. He would be going solo, but he never felt nervous as he walked down the red strip. All he could feel was… excitement.

Next came Father Hamilton, dressed in the formal attire of the Septian Church and holding the book from which he would read. His steps were slow and measured, Rean having a sneaking suspicion the priest was trying to buy some time.

Once everyone was in position, Teo stood from his spot on the right side of the aisle and gave a low whistle. Badeuax answered the call and strode down the aisle, basket of petals in his jaw. He turned his head from side to side whenever his doggy mind thought appropriate, leaving a slightly uneven trail of petals that made the attendees laugh.

A thrum of anticipation entered the air after the laughter died away, everyone knowing what was coming next.

Rean shared a glance with Fiona, Elliot's sister sitting at a piano they'd brought in for the occasion. She nodded and turned her gaze to the top of the stairs leading to the chapel.

Now, they waited.

 _-Laura-_

"I can't do this."

Victor sighed as he looked at his daughter, the poor woman leaned over and panting next to the chapel door. "Laura, why are you so nervous? You haven't been able to sleep this week you've been so excited."

"Nerves and anxiety." Laura panted. "I was able to suppress it before, but it's chosen a bad time to hit me!"

Victor sighed and glanced down. "Father Hamilton's taking his time, but I'm going to have to keep this brief."

He walked over and kneeled next to Laura. "What makes you scared? What makes you anxious? If it's the crowd, don't look at them. If it's the prospect of marriage itself, then we should call this off now. Or… do you not love the man patiently waiting for you right this moment?"

Laura's panting ceased instantly, the woman shooting to her feet and somehow managing to balance in the heels she was wearing. "How dare you!"

Victor smiled and stood, laughter in his eyes. "Well, that answered that question didn't it?"

Laura opened her mouth to rebuke him before it clicked shut. "…Thank you."

Victor smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we my dear?"

Laura took the arm and stood at his side, both of then walking up to the edge of the stairs.

Music filled the air and the Bridal March began.

 _-General POV-_

The congregation rose as one the moment Fiona began to play. Every head in the crowd turned to face the stairs leading to the chapel, gasps and squeals of awe echoing through the air.

Laura's dress was in two parts, the skirt divided by white silk on the sides while the front was an expanse of blue cotton, her feet not showing under the voluminous folds of cloth. The top part of her dress had what looked like a smaller skirt bordered with sky-blue ribbons at the base, twirling vines of silver swirling along her sides and into the white felt lining that surrounded her shoulders.

Long white gloves had a similar felt lining as did her veil, a train of silk attached to her hips and carried by Altina and Millium.

A single blue iris was clasped behind her left ear, the dark sapphire almost blending with the locks hiding beneath the white veil.

Finally, her mother's necklace hung around her throat, the gold and blue shining in the evening light. A bouquet of blue roses and marigolds held aloft in her hand swayed gently in the evening breeze.

Rean was slack-jawed in amazement, Elliot politely reaching over and shutting his mouth for him. Shaking his head, Rean smiled as Laura reached the base of the stairs and began to walk up the aisle.

He wondered how many of the congregation could see the full extent of Laura's train and the seal it held.

In truth, more than he realized. While some had caught sight of the symbol on Rean's cape, many more got their first look at the new seal as Laura walked by.

The seal was in the shape of a kite shield, two swords crossed over diamonds of amber and blue. On each side of the swords stood a hawk and an elk, the creatures rearing inward at the center of the seal.

Of course, this was the full seal, not the outline stitched into the train, but it was marvelous nonetheless.

Rean felt time slow as Laura came closer, his smile becoming gentler until she stood with her father before the altar.

Victor let go of Laura's arm slowly, turning her around and reaching up to lift her veil away. Rean could not easily see her face, only the wavy sapphire of her hair, but after Victor kissed her forehead and turned to his seat, amber and black met once again.

"Amazing…"

Rean didn't realize he'd spoken until he saw Laura smiling at him amusedly from just bare feet away. "Why thank you."

Rean almost swallowed his tongue, nearly tasting the light hint of perfume she wore to go along with the almost non-existent makeup. All she had on was some eyeliner and very little foundation.

Hamilton cleared his throat. "You may be seated."

As the opening statements began to fill the air, Rean and Laura had eyes only for each other. At times, Hamilton would call their attention back to him and make the congregation laugh, but Rean and Laura paid it little mind.

Then, came the part they were waiting for.

"I have one last reading before we arrive at the point of no return." Hamilton called. "Those of you with weak stomachs to romance may wish to leave."

Rean spotted Millium, who'd taken a seat on Laura's side of the aisle, pretend to run for it. After another round of laughter, she sat back down.

"Now then," Hamilton continued. "I would ask for Laura and Rean to hold out a hand each."

They did so, and Hamilton took the hands and joined them. "This is the hand of your partner, young and strong and full of love, holding your hand as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. This is the hand that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. This is the hand that will hold you and comfort you in grief and uncertainty. This is the hand that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and joy. This is the hand that will hold your family as one. This is the hand that will give you strength. And this is the hand that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

His words brought tears to Rean and Laura's eyes. Hamilton, seeing they were ready for it to end, smiled. "Who hear holds the rings dearest, those ancient symbols of love everlasting?"

Fie and Elliot stepped forward, each with a ring in hand. "We do, Father."

Hamilton nodded. "Now, we ask for Rean to step forth and speak his vow, his promise, and his oath."

Rean did so, Hamilton barely in his sight. "Laura… we first met through letters and grew as friends and lovers as the years passed. Not a day has gone by I haven't been thankful for your presence. Though we've had our struggles, our arguments, and our fights, not once have I ever thought there could be someone else. I vow, before heaven and earth, that nothing will ever come between us and I swear upon my honor, my name, and my love for you that I will make you the happiest woman on earth."

He bowed deeply. "I will never be as complete as I am now, with you by my side. I love you Laura, my friend, my partner, and my better half."

He straightened and took a step back, barely noticing his mother and Sara wiping away tears. Hamilton took note of the misty eyes of the congregation and looked to Laura. "We now call upon Laura to deliver her vow, her promise, and her oath."

Laura stepped forward, voice heavy with emotion. "Rean… you showed me a world beyond the sword that I never even imagined. You have shown me joy, wonder, and the love that can be found in something as simple as walking beside you. We have had our faults on this road, none can deny that, but nothing has broken us."

She smiled and Rean swore the sun had been reborn. "You are my one and only, in the entire world and the years to come. I swear and vow upon my name, my honor, and my love for you that our lives will be filled with joy the world has yet seen. I pledge this to you Rean, my friend, my love, my heart."

Laura stepped back, the sounds of blown noses and sobbing barely piercing the couples little world. Hamilton cleared his throat and continued. "The oaths have been spoken and promises made before Aidios and the eyes of the Empire. Are there any here who would object to the joining of these two souls in matrimony?"

None spoke save the breeze, and it was ignored. "Very well then, you may exchange rings."

Laura and Rean took the rings from their friends, sliding the bands into place as they smiled at each other.

"Laura and Rean, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife."

He smiled at Rean and Laura one last time.

"You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss."

His arms rose to the sky and belted the final words. "Today, your kiss is a promise."

"You may kiss the bride."

Rean and Laura almost fell into each other's arms, a passionate kiss shared between them as the congregation erupted into applause.

They pulled apart and smiled contently, simply wishing to hold each other close for a time.

Meanwhile, unnoticed, Crow smiled and vanished in a flash of gold.

Unfortunately, time waited for no-one. "Alright guys, lead the way."

Rean and Laura nodded to Elliot before they took each other's arms and began to walk back down the aisle, their attendants following in the opposite order of which they came, all of them in tears. The congregation emptied behind them, a few volunteers sticking around to clean up.

The newlyweds lead the crowd up the stairs, but went ahead with their parents and Elliot and Fie. Klaus had been kind enough to open both of the villa's doors, so it was easy for the receiving line to form.

Laura leaned into Rean's shoulder. "That was beautiful Rean."

Rean kissed her forehead. "It was. That circlet suits you."

Laura giggled and Sara laughed. "I didn't think you guys could be so sappy! You got Fie over here to start sobbing!"

Victor laughed as well. "Indeed, I never quite took you all for romantics."

Fie and Elliot, who were at the end of the line, ignored the jabs. "Viscount Arseid, would you like to signal everyone to start coming up?"

Victor nodded and waved down at the waiting crowd. Rean could tell his mother was trying to restrain herself and play a good hostess, but it was only a matter of time.

The first to climb the steps were the bridesmaids and groomsmen, brief congratulations shared before they entered the villa to make sure everything was ready.

The first actual guests were Towa, Angelica, and George.

Sara winked at them. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Towa smiled and bowed. "Oh, it's no trouble. We've been to all of our junior's weddings, so why not this one?"

"We appreciate the help." Victor said next. "George singlehandedly got all the lights set up."

George scratched his head. "Ah, it's nothing much. Just glad I could help everything run smoothly."

Angelica curtsied to Lucia and Teo. "Lord and Lady Schwarzer, a pleasure as always."

Lucia smiled and bowed as well. "The same to you Lady Rogner. You simply must tell us when you'll be coming by next."

Angelica winked. "I'll be sure to do that."

All three walked by and let the parents start on the next guest, Old Vandyck himself. Laura and Rean smiled at them, Laura deciding to speak for them both. "Thank you all for coming."

Towa shook her head. "Again, it wasn't any trouble. Though… it was sweet what you did for Crow."

George bowed his head. "Yeah, that was real classy of you guys."

Rean shook his head. "It's what we thought was best. Every Seven got to be part of the ceremony, so we're happy and hope he is too."

Angelica inclined her head. "That was cool of you, it really was. We'll leave you alone for now though, talk later?"

Laura and Rean nodded before they turned their attention to Vandyck and slowly got into a rhythm. The wedding itself had maybe seventy guests in all, most of them friends from their days in Thors and the Instructors they'd had.

That didn't mean there weren't a few surprises sprinkled in to the mix.

Rean and Laura waved to Mint as she chased after her uncle, both hoping she wouldn't break anything, when Teo's voice caught their attention.

"Lord Hyarms and Lady Hyarms, you were able to make it?"

Rean and Laura looked to each other in shock before turning to find the one and only Patrick Hyarms and his wife Ferris Hyarms.

"We were able to make the time, Lord Schwarzer." Patrick answered. "It would have been rude of us to miss such a momentous occasion."

Teo bowed his head and the couple moved on to see Laura and Rean.

Ferris went first, a kind grin on her lips. "You look lovely, Laura. The service was beautiful."

Laura flushed. "Thank you, Lady- no, Ferris. I'm surprised you and your husband could make it."

Patrick shrugged. "The other party ended up canceling. There wasn't enough time to send a letter, so we showed the invitation and were sat where they could fit us."

Rean nodded. "Cancelled huh?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I owe much to you, Schwarzer, but while we are friends I will not go out of my way just to attend one wedding."

His gaze softened. "It was worth the time though, that I can say. I wish you both many long years together, and know that you have my ear should you need it."

"The same goes for me." Ferris declared. "Everyone from Thors owes you both a debt that cannot be repaid. Even should you not want it, you have my support as well."

They bowed their heads and congratulated the pair again before entering the villa. Before Rean and Laura could hope to process what had just happened, Sara herself gasped.

"Your Majesty! W-w-what are you doing here?!"

Lucia's voice came next. "Your Ladyship as well?!"

Then Victor. "Prince Olivert, what are you and Cedric doing here?"

Teo's voice was almost criminally plain by comparison. "Hello Princess, I'm glad you could make it."

Rean and Laura turned slowly to see the entire Imperial family smiling at them. Emperor Eugent strode forward and held out his hand. "I believe I am here to congratulate two of Erebonia's saviors on their big day."

Rean shook the emperor's hand blankly, mind ground to a halt.

Empress Priscilla giggled as she joined her husband. "I believe we broke them dear."

Eugent shook his head ruefully. "I told you we shouldn't have arrived unannounced. I fear our arrival may well send Lady Albarea into early labor."

"Come now Father, none of that." Alfin chided. "We're here to celebrate our heroes and friends, same as everyone else."

She curtsied to Sara and Lucia. "I'm sure our graceful hosts will show us a wonderful time."

Olivert chuckled from his spot in Victor's head lock. "Yes, well, should I survive the night. I fear I've made my friend quite upset."

Laura gasped. "Father, unhand him at once!"

Eugent waved off the complaint, weary resignation in his face. "Leave them be. Maybe the Viscount can teach him some discipline."

Priscilla giggled again. "Doubtful dear, this is Olivert we're talking about."

She turned to her youngest. "Come now Cedric, greet the newlyweds."

Cedric strode forward and bowed. "Congratulations Sir Schwarzer, Lady Schwarzer."

Rean and Laura finally felt their brains catch up and they bowed in turn. "Thank you for coming to out humble ceremony."

Cedric couldn't keep a straight face, grinning as he straightened. "Are you sure you were just married today? You sound like a couple that's been at it awhile."

A sharp crack rent the air and Alfin put the fan she'd used to club her twin away. "I think we've taken enough time, Cedric. Come Olivert, I heard there would be pizza today!"

She curtsied once more to Rean and Laura before slipping into the villa, dragging Cedric the entire way. Olivert, in a bid to escaped Victor's wrath, escaped the headlock and ran after his half-siblings.

"There she goes again." Eugent sighed. "There are days I think Alfin would be better suited for the throne."

Priscilla shook her head. "Nay, I think she'll make a wonderful advisor. Cedric has a gentler temperament; one I feel is more suited for the years to come."

She turned back to the couple and curtsied. "We may not be able to stay for the entire reception, but we'll stay long enough to partake in dinner."

Eugent bowed as well. "Again, congratulations on your union. The combining of two old, noble lineages is a sight few get to witness."

The imperial couple entered the villa, likely following the sounds of gasps from the other guests. Fie and Elliot, ignored in those last two greetings, looked to each other.

"Tonight's going to be a nightmare/fun."

The pair smirked at each other before going into the villa, eventually followed by the parents and Sara. All that remained were Laura and Rean, both still shell-shocked.

"Who'd have thought." Rean breathed. "That something like this could happen?"

Laura blinked at him. "What 'this' do you speak of?"

Rean looked to her and smiled. "That I'd be married to my soulmate."

Laura laughed. "You're such a sap."

She leaned into him and kissed him, deep and loving and for as long as she wished.

No longer would they be bound by the expectations of society or those that did not know them. No longer would they wander about the earth and wonder what the next day held. After meeting at last and going through everything they had, from the Civil War to the final clash with Oroborous, they knew what they needed at last.

Simply each other.

Forevermore.

 _Part 3-End_

 **Alright everyone, that ends it! Rean and Laura are married and everything's right with the world! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **It turned out not to be the shortest, but darn if I din't have to do some research for the ceremony! The blessing Father Hamilton uses is known as 'The Blessing of the Hands' or Hand in this case.**

 **See you all again when I put out the next chapter of Trails!**


End file.
